Enchanting
by Nausika Universe
Summary: Story of Descole and Emmy falling for each other, trying to overcome several obstacles they have to face as hero and villain in love. 3
1. Chapter 1

_The story plays sometime after "Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva", but before the following part.(Mask of Miracles I guess)_

 _I don't own the characters or the game or whatever. Only this story ;)_

 _I hope you enjoy ^^_

 **Enchanting – Chapter 1**

-"Wooooah. This is it? That's the place we've been looking for, Professor?"

-"Yes, Luke. This is the tomb I've been reading about." The professor answered his little apprentice.

Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke were staring down many, lithic steps, leading into complete darkness.

-"Alright then, flashlights, everyone." Emmy stated and took three flashlights out of the leather bag she was carrying and gave one to each of her companions. Slowly, and not without being reminded to be careful by the professor several times, they went down into the mysterious-looking place.

After about ten minutes of walking through several rooms and corridors, Luke broke the uneasy silence.

-"Professor, do you think there are traps here somewhere?" he warily looked around and stayed close to the professor. Emmy opened her mouth and was about to give some teasing comment, but the professor noticed the sly grin on her face and answered quickly.

-"I believe if we are careful, nothing is going to happen to us." he reassured as they finally reached a room after a long passage. Professor Layton stopped and inspected the openings before him. Emmy, who had noticed the dilemma too exhaled in disbelief.

-"What do we do now, Professor?" she asked and lighted the two tunnels they were facing. He placed two fingers on his chin and thought for a minute.

-"Perhaps... I'm not sure, but we could split up-"

-"I'm going with the professor!" Luke interrupted loudly and clenched the professor's sleeve.

-"But Luke, I would have send you two and-"

-"That's okay, Professor." Emmy informed. "Really. You know I can take care of myself." she winked to assure him, since he didn't look all that happy.

-"Hmm... well, if you say so. But please, _please_ be careful, Emmy! If something happens, we'll meet outside." he said and added a "good luck" before they parted and went through each of the tunnels.

Professor Layton and his apprentice walked through the tunnel until they reached stairs, which leaded them to a large room. It was not as dark a the other rooms and there was the sound of water. When they searched around with their flashlights, they found a small creek, flowing through a stony channel. There were multiple statues, and a huge image on the ground.

The Professor and Luke went into the middle of the room and examined the carvings and paintings beneath their feet.

Meanwhile, Emmy searched the room, which happened to be the one under the Professor's. She walked through the room and noticed moss and other plants on the statues and walls around her.

-"There must be water somewhere..." she thought out loud. Something about the moss caught her attention.

-"Tracks!" she gasped and quickly lightened the walls around her. "Whoever as here, he can't be far..." she mumbled when suddenly a loud sound rang to her ears.

-"Aaah! Professor!" Luke screamed as the ground began to crumble at his touch on one of the carvings.

-"Quickly, run!" Professor Layton shouted, grabbed his apprentice's hand and sprinted towards the entrance while the floor behind them tumbled.

-"What the-?!" Emmy who was right below the giant fragments of the ceiling above her dropped her flashlight and ran across the room. Splinters of the ceiling rained down, one of them cutting the her arm and making her scream. Another rock hit her head, causing her to trip and fall. Just the moment before she hit the ground and was buried under the massive stones, something caught her and dashed away with the unconscious girl and out of the danger.

The Professor and Luke had just made it to the entrance. They coughed from the dust and looked back into the chaos. Slowly, the dusk disappeared and they had a clear sight of the ruins, they had accidentally created. The whole ground had fallen into the next room below and parts of the ceiling above had fallen too. A little light flooded into the room from outside and illuminated the destruction.

-"Let's go back and find Emmy." the Professor stated and quickly walked back with his apprentice. When they reached the room, where they had parted, Luke looked back into the other tunnel and stopped. The professor noticed after a few steps further and turned around to see where his apprentice was.

-"Luke?" he asked as he walked up to him. The little boy only stared into the tunnel with widened eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

-"What is it, Luke? Come on, we have to get out of here. Emmy is probably worried." he said and started walking again when Luke's words made him stop once more.

-"I don't think so, Professor..." he replied with a shaking voice, still staring into the second tunnel. The professor came back and gave the boy a questioning look. He followed his gaze and gasped when he realized what his apprentice was thinking.

Quickly, the two were running down the corridor towards the little light, that hadn't been there the last time they had looked through the tunnel.

Both gasped as they saw the ruins before them, where the room Emmy went in once was.

-"Oh no...!" Professor Layton exclaimed and started to make his way across the rubble.

-"Emmy!" he desperately shouted several times.

-"Over here, Professor! Her bag!" Luke yelled and pointed to the leather bag between rocks. Both searched the area for over ten minutes, but found nothing but her bag and a splinter with blood on it. The two hurried outside, assuming, or more hoping, that she had made it outside. After some time, they reached the entrance of the tomb.

Panting, they looked around for a sign of the professor's assistant.

-"Emmy!" They shouted again and again. No answer.

-"There are no tracks of a vehicle... And our Jeep is still here." The professor noticed and looked inside the car, hoping to find the girl waiting in there, but without success.

-"Look over here, Professor!" Luke exclaimed and pointed to the ground.

-"Horse tracks? But only one horse. Still, they are relatively fresh." Professor Layton analyzed the traces. They were leading into a thick forest, which was impossible to traverse by car. The professor and Luke decided to drive back to the small village that was the closest civilization and ask for advice. They were hoping for volunteers to search the ruins and help if they'd find her wounded.

-"I really hope Emmy is okay..." the professor sighed as they turned their backs on the tomb.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter is here already :)_

 **Enchanting - Chapter 2**

Emmy slowly woke up. Her head hurt a lot and gave her a headache, so she decided to keep her eyes closed for a little longer. With her senses coming back, she tried to recall what had happened.

She partly remembered their trip to this far away country side and the tomb they had been inspecting. She also remembered the ceiling coming down and then everything went black. No matter how hard she tried, Emmy could not remember anything afterwards, so she began to analyse her current state.

She was laying on her back, probably a sofa, since she could feel something soft like a backrest to her right side and also underneath her. Her head, which hurt like crazy, rested on a pillow and her left arm, with which she could feel the end of the couch, was by her side. Her other arm however, laid on her stomach and hurt, too. She cautiously lifted her left arm up to feel her right one. There was a bandage wrapped around her lower arm and her sleeve was rolled up to her elbow.

Carefully, Emmy opened her eyes and blinked multiple times against the weak sunlight. She was indeed laying on a sofa, a plain beige one, and over her body was a light blue blanket, covering her entirely, except for her head and the tips of her boots.

Her gaze wandered further and she could see a small, but rather snug kitchen across the room. Through the window, Emmy recognized dark trees, and assumed that she was in a forest. On the right side of the kitchen a small dark corridor, not more than two meters, but she could only see one door, since the other side was blocked by the corner. On the left side of the kitchen stood a coat hook with some sort of grey cape, which seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't think of where she'd seen it before.

She glanced around further, where she saw a wooden door and then, inside the part of the room which was the living room, there was a book shelf and a big, old armchair and Descole and a window... _Wait, what?!_

The young woman froze in place. _Descole?_

She didn't even notice herself staring at him with wide open eyes and parted lips. He didn't seem to realize it yet, either. The professor's nemesis was calmly sitting in the armchair, not more than two meters away from her, reading a book. The only thing between them was a long coffee table, around the format of the sofa but slightly smaller and lower.

Emmy still couldn't stop staring at him. Now she remembered where she had seen the cape before. He was still wearing his hat and mask though, but not the cape or the feather boa. Actually, without these, he didn't look that intimidating any more. The girl couldn't help but imagine him without his mask, when he suddenly interrupted her thoughts by lifting his head up.

Emmy snapped back into the present and both looked at each other for a minute.

-"Hm, you're finally awake." he said, closed his book and put it on the table. Emmy opened her mouth a little more, but wasn't able to form words.

-"How are you feeling? You must be hungry..." he asked and got up. The young woman clenched the blanket, because she feared that he'd come over to her, but he only sauntered over to the kitchen and placed a pot on the stove.

-"...I..." Emmy stuttered under her breath and slightly relaxed again, gaining some confidence.

-"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?" she finally proceeded to talk. He slightly turned his head and watched her for a moment out of the corner of his eye and then went back to peeling a potato.

-"What are you planning?" she exclaimed. "If you think you can set a trap for the profess-"

-"Easy, Kitten. There's no trap and there's no professor." he serenely replied before she could finish her sentence. Emmy slightly winced when his deep voice cut her off. She was about to yell at him when he continued.

-"Why don't you take off your shoes? You don't look all that comfortable." he remarked while filling the pot with water and slicing the potatoes.

 _What is he planning? Doesn't he want me to run away or what? Hm, on the other hand, he did not touch me or anything. Not even my boots. If he'd wanted me to stay here, he would have just taken them or tied me up. But wait, where's my camera?_ Emmy thought confused and noticed her camera bag with the camera on the coffee table before her. Next to it was a small tray with an elaborate cup of tea and two sandwiches. She blinked in disbelief and wondered if he'd really made it for her.

The girl wanted to ask, when the sound of a whinnying horse rang to her ears. She turned her head to the window behind the armchair, then to Descole, who put his knife down and opened a cupboard. Taking out two apples, he walked over to the wooden door.

-"Excuse me for a minute." he said to her while looking into her confused face before leaving the hut. Emmy was more puzzled than ever, since he left the door wide open. After a moment, she guardedly stood up and went over to the door. Turning around, she considered the boiling soup and noticed the nice smell.

She peeked outside, but couldn't see anything except for trees. When she looked around the corner of the small house onto a little flowery field, she spotted Descole, surrounded by two happily neighing horses. One was playfully pulling on his sleeve, while he rubbed the head of another one with his other hand.

The young woman didn't want to believe her eyes. _But... but he is_ evil _! This is just-_

Emmy winced when a cold nose touched her hand. She spun around to look directly into a wolf's face. The animal eyed her curiously and as surprisingly as it had appeared, six more came around the corner. Emmy felt a sweat drop roll down her temple when the pack started to surround her.

-"Relax, they can smell fear." Descole's voice sounded right behind her. Emmy winced, probably for the tenth time this day. He stepped next to her and took her wrist. She involuntarily gasped out of shock, causing the man to chuckle a little.

-"Calm down, it's okay." he reassured her again and stretched her hand out to the pack. The wolves started sniffing her one by one, until the two were completely surrounded by the carnivores. He let go of her wrist and petted one of the wolf's head, who was rubbing himself against the man's leg. Emmy unconsciously moved closer to Descole and brushed her shoulder against his chest. She looked at him with wide open eyes and instantly stepped back again. He only smiled at her, before turning around and walking back into the house.

Emmy followed him quickly, since she was very uneasy with the thought of being alone with the seven wolves. She watched the scientist resume his cooking and couldn't help but stare at him again. Only this time not in confusion, but in awe.

-"Close the door, otherwise they'll eat your sandwiches." he startled her by breaking the silence. After a second, she could react on what he had said and quickly shut the door behind her.

Trying to collect her thoughts, Emmy surveyed the man before her. He was unexpectedly nice, didn't look that frightening any more (still mysterious though), cooked and cared for her and was obviously loved by animals. _Am I loosing my mind?_ Emmy thought and rubbed her head. She hissed a little in pain when she touched the spot where the rock had hit her head.

-"Does it still hurt? I can have a look at it if you want." Descole asked, who had noticed her pain.

-"Ah, no, no, no! I mean, I'm good." she quickly responded, throwing her hands up.

-"Whatever you say. Dinner is ready, will you get two bowls out of that cupboard, please?" he requested and nodded to the counter next to the stove, while stirring in the soup and turning the stove off.

-"Dinner? Is it that late already?" The young woman asked as she searched for the bowls.

-"Well, I found you around five and you've been unconscious for quite some time." he nonchalantly replied and poured some soup into both bowls.

-"Found me? But I... What exactly happened?" Emmy questioned while she watched the man decorating the soups with fresh herbs, pouring water into two glasses and placing everything and two spoons on a wooden tray.

-"How about you eat first? You could need it. Then I'll tell you how I found you." Descole said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Emmy winced, but as soon as he had touched her, he removed his hand and took their dinner to the table.

 _I hope you liked it :)_

 _Let me know what you think, please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _He saved me from death. Probably. I mean, it could all have been a lie. He'd do that, wouldn't he? Or more... why would he? It sounded realistic enough and the circumstances of the destroyed ruins were really happening. But why was he there anyway? What was he doing in these ruins? Hunting us down? No, wait, the tracks! That must have been him! So he was there before. And he really did save me... Damn I should have thanked him. He saved my life, nursed my arm, cooked for me, told me the truth, let me sleep in his bed... Oh great, now I owe him. Seriously, he is the_ y _! Why, just why? There's not one reason why he did it, since he's not using me for a trap for the professor. Argh! I don't get it! That's it._

Emmy stood up from the bed he let her sleep in. It was the room opposite of the bathroom, she'd found out. She had her very own room, but she wondered where her host went.

Silently stepping outside the room, the girl sneaked through the hut. She gazed out the kitchen window. It was very dark. Midnight, she guessed. She wondered where the horses and wolves went, but didn't look further outside.

Emmy couldn't hold back a gasp and immediately covered her mouth with her hand when she turned around to the 'living room' (since it the living room and the kitchen were in the big room. Big is relative.).

She spotted Descole sleeping on his back on the couch. However, he was not alone. Five wolves were curled up close to the sofa. The sixth one was laying underneath the scientists legs on the couch and the last one was peacefully resting on the man's chest. His face was still hidden underneath his mask, but his hat had fallen off the sofa, revealing his ruffled hair in the darkness.

Emmy didn't want to believe her eyes. Still, she needed to know why he'd saved her, so she swallowed heavily and then neared the pack. She wasn't usually afraid of wolves, but the closed room and seven of them at once did make her feel a little uneasy. They weren't the worst thing, though. She didn't know what it was, she couldn't describe it, but something strange was going on inside her when she neared the mysterious man.

Slowly, she stepped over the sleeping animals, but they noticed her anyway. When one of them lifted it's head up and growled to the strange noise, Emmy accidently tripped and fell. To her, or both of their dismay, onto him. The wolves on the couch immediately jumped down and Descole groaned in surprise of the impact.

-"Ah, I-I'm sorry, Jean- I mean Descole! I- ah..." Emmy stuttered and inwardly facepalmed herself for being so clumsy.

-"Don't be, Miss Altava." the scientist simply said, replacing his mask, while she insecurely tried to stand up, but the wolves on the floor prevented her from doing so. She realized that it was the first time he had ever said her name. Last name at least. She winced when he took her by her waist and shoved her off of him and onto the sofa. He sat up next to her and watched her apologetic expression. Emmy was about to open her mouth again to apologize when he started first.

-"How come you not be tired?" he spoke softly and she noticed a hint of sleepiness in his tone. _So he is a real human..._ She thought and stroke her bandaged arm with the other hand. There was a long pause until she finally broke the complete silence of the night.

-"Why...?" she whispered. He only gave her a questioning look, but, even though it was in the middle of the night, waited patiently for her to continue.

-"Why did you save me?" she asked slightly louder. To her surprise, his expression changed and she could totally read the astonishment from her question. Soon, his calm expression returned and he gave her a smile.

-"A gentleman never leaves a lady in trouble." he said and got up. The wolves instantly stood up, not to get in the way.

-"Or isn't that what your employer would say now?" he chucked and offered her a hand. She blinked at it in disbelief and then at his face. Eventually, she took it and he lead her into the bedroom again.

-"You should get some rest." he noted as he stretched his hand out for her to let go and follow his motion to the bed. But she didn't. The young woman seemed to be frozen in place, lost in thoughts. Too lost to realise that she was still holding his hand.

-"We'll try again tomorrow. She cannot just be gone." The professor paced up and down in their guesthouses room.

-"Wasn't it strange that no one could find her? I still think the horse took her." Luke mumbled unsatisfied.

-"It is odd, indeed, that there was no sign if her anywhere. And although I doubt that it is the horse, we should not let any hint out. We will organize something tomorrow to search the forest." he stated as a knock was heard at the door. An old woman, the owner of the guesthouse, entered with fresh towels.

-"I am sorry to interrupt, but here are your towels. Breakfast will be downstairs at nine." she nicely said and turned around to the door again.

-"Excuse me for asking, but do you happen to know anything about a horse at the forest? Is there a way we could search there tomorrow?" Professor Layton asked before the friendly lady left. She turned to the two and lifter her finger up.

-"Well, I'm sure we can arrange a trip for you two, as for the horse from the forest, it belongs to the stranger of the woods." she informed. The professor and his apprentice exchanged a glance.

-"Stranger of the woods?" the boy asked curiously and a little frightened at the same time. The woman cleared her throat before she continued.

-"Well, there's not much to say about him. He is rarely seen, but he sometimes comes to our village to shop for groceries or tools. He does have a horse, one at least." she finished.

-"So, there is someone with a horse in the forest! Professah, we have to go there!" Luke burst out.

-"We will, Luke."

 _Sorry it's a little short. I hope you like it and please, please review to let me know what you think of it :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you Tsuray for your review :) That made my day ^^_

 **Chapter 4**

The young woman seemed to be frozen in place, lost in thoughts. Too lost to realise that she was still holding his hand.

She was staring at the ground. A minute passed, when Descole suddenly felt the girls fingers intertwine with his. He blinked in disbelief, totally off guard and having a hard time keeping his serenity. Still no one said a word. A long silence past, with feelings in the air, neither of them could describe.

Then, the scientist loosened his fingers and let go of her hand. Emmy's expression was hidden in the dark, until he spoke.

-"You should get rest, since you'll have to return to your own world tomorrow." he said with a little hint of sorrow in his tone. That line made Emmy spin around to him, staring at his masked face. He saw the shock and surprise in her face while she kept looking at him.

-"B-but I l-" she started but he cut her off by taking both of her hands in his.

-"I do... Like you, too, Miss Altava, but you know as well as I that this shouldn't be." he said, softly to comfort her as he looked at their hands. She could only blankly stare at him. Her hands dropped to her sides like the lifeless ones of a puppet, when he released them. Silence again, only this time a sad and shorter one.

He turned around and walked over to the door.

-"It's Emmy, for you." she said with a smile on her face. He turned around and could only admire her for smiling at that point. Still, he smiled back.

-"Then you may call me Jean, if you like." he replied nicely before leaving the room and silently closing the door.

The next morning came faster than she had hoped to. Sleepily, Emmy got out of the bed and stretched herself, while she yawned. She stepped out of the room and rubbed her eyes against the sunlight. When her sight cleared, she gasped in surprise.

Before her, standing in the kitchen and preparing breakfast, was Descole. But he probably just got ready, too, or at least half...

He turned around when he heard her gasp. Both stared at each other for a while, until he noticed that he didn't put on his shirt yet. Of course, he had put on his hat and mask, but since he came out of the shower only a few minutes ago, he didn't fully dress yet. Plus, his fresh clothes were in the bedroom. He had hoped for her to go to the bathroom and then quickly get his stuff out of the closet. Now it was too late and neither of them had expected the current situation.

-"Morning." he muttered in a deep voice and tried to hide his smile as he saw her cheeks flush in a deep red shade. Emmy turned her head away and tried to stop herself from staring. She bit her lip when he walked towards her and went past her into the bedroom. She inhaled shakily and fought herself, not to peek inside the room. Instead, she walked over to the kitchen counter and gazed out the window for distraction.

-"The horses are back..." she whispered to herself.

-"They were never gone." Descole's voice rang from behind her. She turned to him as he came to stand next to her to look outside as well. Emmy couldn't help but observe the rather muscular man before her, buttoning his shirt.

-"Are you alright?" he asked and placed the back of his hand on her warm forehead. The young woman blushed even more and lowered her head to hide it. He couldn't hide his smirk anymore.

-"Just fine." she quickly answered and quietly exhaled in relief when he removed his hand and continued preparing their breakfast.

After they had finished breakfast, Emmy went to get her camera and fix her hair, while the scientist went outside the hut. She followed after a minute, but couldn't see him. Warily, she went around the hut to find a small stable for both of the horses. Both of them were saddled and ready.

-"Shall we?" Descole asked her and offered her one horse. The girl nodded and mounted the horse. She was really glad that she was able to ride a horse and wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

They had reached the end of the forest when Descole stopped his horse. The horse Emmy was riding reacted on him, too, and stopped as well.

-"I can't get you any further right now." he started, eyeing the village down the hill from the shadows. The young woman sighed. Dismounting her horse, she regarded the valley, too. The man dismounted his horse, too and stood by her side.

-"Now go, they will be waiting for you." he said as he took her hand and stretched it out, for her to follow his gesture and walk away. Only this time, it worked. Hesitatingly, Emmy wandered down to the small village, leaving the scientist.

When she reached the valley, she turned around to see Descole's silhouette in the shadows of the forest.

-"Emmy!" the professors voice called. Soon, she was surrounded by the professor and his apprentice.

-"Where have you been?"

-"What happened?" they asked her and hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but smile.

-"Don't worry, I'm okay." she answered calmly and added a 'thanks' in her mind, while glancing over to the abandoned forest.

Although she knew that she'd live on in her world now, she couldn't help but feel that they would meet again.

 _It's a little short, sorry. This is not the end, only the beginning for the next chapter ;) I am probably going to update tomorrow, so stay tuned and please,_ _ **review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_To Tsuray, here's a longer chapter. It is actually a very long one, but I cut it, so that there's a cliffhanger and I'll finish it in another chapter. Get ready..._

 **Chapter 4**

A few days later, Emmy was sitting in the bathroom of the guesthouse. The professor had rented another room for his assistant.

When being asked what had happened, she couldn't lie to them, so she had told them that she'd been taken by the 'stranger of the woods', since she heard someone in town saying the term. However she didn't mention the rest of the story. Saying that she was unconscious for a long time wasn't a lie, so there was a reason for her, not to be able to remember a lot.

Professor Layton and Luke were out, collecting information. The small village, far away from most civilization was a veritable goldmine of information, when it came to archaeology. They had found out about another temple, a tower to be exact, which they wanted to find. Ironically, this old temple was not deep inside the earth, but stretching high into the sky. They wondered why nobody had tried to investigate it before. Still, being Professor Layton, he wanted to be prepared, so he and his apprentice were walking around the valley, interviewing the people.

Emmy couldn't help but smile when she imagined the euphoric faces of her companions when hearing about the secret ruins. Suddenly the image of Descole's warm smile flashed through her mind, almost making her fall off the rim of the bathtub. She shook her head to snap back into reality and blinked against the darkness of the room.

The young woman was currently developing her photos. Although she was sure that she had some space left, the film was full. But buying a new one before the upcoming adventure was a good idea anyway, she decided. Being an energetic, active and vivid person, Emmy had a hard time sitting calmly. She was patient, but this was so boring and definitely too long for her liking.

Hours past. She sighed hearty. Slowly, Emmy rose from her uncomfortable seat on the cold rim of the bathtub and walked over to the window. The shutter was closed, for the room had to be dark, but there was a very little light coming through. The girl held her wristwatch into the small beam of light, which she had attached to her left wrist, since she was still wearing the bandage around her lower right arm. Never did she show it to anyone and although her injury was healed again, she wanted to keep the bandage. She couldn't explain why, but it made her feel safe.

-"Finally!" she sighed when her watched showed her that the time of the camera film to develop was finally over. Carefully she began to take the films, but stopped her hand before she touched them. These weren't her photos. At least not all of them.

Slowly, Emmy reached out for the last pictures again, taking them in her hands and regarding them with wide open eyes. She loudly exhaled through her mouth as she recognized grey fur in the last picture. She immediately went through all of the previous photos, but only the last few weren't taken by her. After a series of landscapes, maps and ruins, Emmy considered a picture which showed only brown colour. When she looked closer, she recognized wood, a wooden surface, she had seen before. After the strange photo came another one, where she identified the blurry image of her bright yellow trench coat. There was a shadow before her, bowing down, probably to place her on the couch in the background. The next picture showed, also blurry, the shadow, which appeared to be a very familiar scientist, covering Emmy's unconscious body with a blanket. There wasn't much to see on the next one, since it was semi-covered by something black, which Emmy assumed to be a wolf's nose. However, a hand, trying to take the camera away from the wolf was identifiable in the back. The last picture showed the grey fur, she had wondered about earlier. Then the film was finished.

The young woman stared with an open mouth a the freshly developed images before her. A wide smirk spread across her face and she couldn't help but giggle quietly. She sighed again, this time with a smile on her face and started gathering all the photos in one tube.

-"Emmy? We're back." she heard the professor's voice calling when she was almost finished.

-"I'm coming, Professor." she replied through the door and closed the film tube. Quickly, she let the water run out and opened the shutter of the window and the window itself.

-"Alright, I'm done, too." she started as she exited the bathroom and sat on a small chair in the boys room.

-"How was the research?" she added. The professor and his apprentice were spreading their notes on the ground.

-"So, let's have a look. Here, it appears that-"

-"Oh, oh, can I explain it, Professah?" Luke, who obviously couldn't hide his excitement, burst out. He received a nod from Layton and a rolling of her eyes form Emmy.

-"Okay." he started with a very serious face.

-"So, the people, ah villagers, say, that the Tower of the Thousand Stars is deep inside the forest." he began. Emmy winced when she imagined them searching through the forest, where Descole's hideout was. The professor had noticed her strange reaction and gave her a 'you okay' – or in his case more 'is everything alright?' - glance, but she only shortly shook her head and tried to look very interested onto the notes on the floor. Luke didn't notice and continued.

-"There is- I mean, it appears to be built by the same people, who made the tombs from last time. They say that there is only one way in, but no one was ever able to open it." he mumbled thoughtfully, trying to imitate the professor's professional way of speaking.

-"Do I smell a puzzle?" Emmy asked playfully, not only because she that the professor was hoping for one, but also to assure that she was acting as cheerful and easy-going as usual. The two didn't seem to notice her true intentions and smiled widely.

-"Well, we know that the professor can solve it, so what are we waiting for?" Luke jumped up, grabbed his bag and ran over to the door.

-"Not so fast, Luke." Professor Layton prevented the boy from running off.

-"We need to go out and shop for supplies first." he said and gestured his assistant to follow.

Later, the three were on the market. Emmy quickly guided them into a small, very interesting shop with lots of gadgets. She asked at the counter for a new camera film, while the others looked through the store. Layton was browsing through some ancient books, while Luke touched everything he could reach. Emmy, and a little later the professor, waited at the shop counter for the owner, who was looking for a film in the stock. After a minute, Luke joined, putting a small gadget on the counter.

-"What is that?" Professor Layton asked puzzled when he saw the small black thing.

-"A taser? What do you need that for, Luke?" Emmy, who had already seen those before, asked further.

-"For emergencies. I'll feel safer when I carry it around." he said shyly. The professor looked at him and then exchanged a questioning glance with his assistant.

-"It's an electroshock gun." she explained, when the shop owner returned.

-"You are very lucky young lady. This here is my last one for your format. You know, these are quite rare." the old man informed, rolling the 'r' and smiling at her.

-"Thank you very much." she politely said and smiled back.

-"Can I have it please, Professah?" the young boy pleaded, using his big eyes for his advantage. The archaeologist thought for a moment and finally sighed, nodding in agreement.

-"But only use it in real emergencies." he added. Luke happily jumped up and down. He proudly shoved the device further over the counter.

-"Don't worry, I got it." Emmy interrupted her employer from taking out his wallet.

-"No, you shouldn't." he insisted, but she had already paid for both things. She turned to him and winked at him, before stocking her camera with her new film and putting it away.

-"Now I guess you owe me." she added, jokingly.

-"Okay, then let's go!" Luke cheered, stuffing his new attainment into his own bag.

After a long walk through the forest, they reached a clearing with a very suspicious stone in the middle. It had about the height of Luke and words carved in. The professor searched in his notes for the signs they weren't able to read and found out, where to search next.

Throughout the whole journey, Emmy kept a watchful eye on any signs of the cottage, horses, wolves or the scientist himself. She didn't want to run into him with her companions, although she secretly wished to meet him again.

Another hour past, when they finally reached the described place.

-"It should be behind that hill." The professor informed.

-"But Professah, how come we not see it yet? It is a high tower, isn't it?" his apprentice asked doubtfully. Before he could receive an answer, or a mocking commentary of some sort, they reached the highest point of the hill.

-"Woah...!" Emmy and Luke exclaimed at the same time. Below them was a huge crater, inside, a high tower, reaching until them with around ten levels. It was overgrown with roots at the bottom and other plants almost completely covering the rest of it. On top of it, on the highest level, which was open, there was the crown of a mighty tree, growing from the building.

-"Jinx, you're not allowed to talk any more!" Emmy exclaimed teasingly with a grin on her face. Luke opened his mouth in protest, but she shook her head.

-"Come, you two." The professor called them as he started to tie a rope around a nearby tree. He fastened it on his belt, so did his companions. They abseiled down the hill, which was very steep, and eventually reached the ground. There was almost no room to stand on, with all the giant roots, which seemed to grow out of the tower.

Luke inhaled to speak, but Emmy shushed him with a smirk on her face. He snorted, but didn't say anything.

The trio had walked through the ancient and mysterious tower for quite a while now. The puzzle at the entrance wasn't all that hard to crack for a master. Only reaching the entrance through all the roots and plants had been a real challenge.

They were stunned by every carving, elaborate archway and mysteriously sculptured statue. Finally, they reached the top level, after climbing a lot of stairs, partly destroyed over time. It was a risky and difficult way up, but they made it, without being harmed.

The highest floor stunned them by far the most. It was a huge, round platform, although there were crumbled parts on the edges. In the centre of the floor was the trunk of the enormous tree. They remembered seeing the stump some stories below.

-"Wow, what is this place?" Luke asked curiously, but Emmy shot him a glare.

-"Professah, please tell her to let me talk again!" the boy pleaded, receiving a nudge from the professor's assistant.

-"You do it anyway, killjoy..." she huffed, crossing her arms in front if her chest.

-"Break it up you two and have a look at that." the professor ordered them as he walked around the trunk. Both of his companions' eyes widened when they caught sight of the large machine Professor Layton had spotted.

-"What is-?" Luke began but stopped when a strange fog suddenly surrounded them. But they reacted too late.

-"Don't breathe in..." the professor said, loosing his senses. Everything went pitch-black when all three of them fell unconscious.

Slowly, Emmy woke up. She blinked against the dim sunlight and moaned. Her sight cleared and she looked around to see what had happened. About a meter away from her, to her right side was the professor and another meter next to him was Luke. She noticed that they were still in the same place, they had been before. Feeling a rope tied around her hands, Emmy realised that she was bound to the pillar behind her. Also, her companions were captive to the very building they obviously weren't alone in.

-"Emmy, you're awake! Are you alright?" she heard the professor calling over to her. She looked into the two worried faces to her right and nodded with a serious expression. She turned to the trunk again when she noted electrical bleeps. The machine they had found earlier had been activated. It had a very memorable design. She thought for a minute and seemed to come to the same conclusion as her companions, when suddenly the man himself appeared.

-"Evening, Layton." a deep and familiar voice sounded through the air. As always, he seemed to magically appear out of nowhere and was suddenly standing right in front of the strange engine.

-"Descole!" Layton exclaimed, but was held back by his tight fetters. Descole released an evil chuckle.

Emmy's head was spinning. There was no way, she could cope with this situation, so she just tried to pull herself together and looked to the ground. She could only hear dull voices around her, while she tried to decide what to do. She couldn't just go to the enemy's side. Impossible! Although he wasn't really her enemy any more. Still, this was the real world. He had told her that she had to live in her own one and that them being friends wasn't an option. Quietly panting, Emmy came back to reality.

The professor's nemesis had turned around to his machine and was skilfully operating his complicated engine. She glanced over to her companions. Suddenly her eyes widened as she saw Luke escaping his rope and sneaking up to the masked man. She exhaled loudly in disbelief and panicked when she glimpsed the taser in the young boy's hand. Hectically struggling to free herself from her bonds, she watched as the professor's apprentice warily sneaked up from the side. Her heart was racing, making her wonder if anyone could hear it. The blood pulsed loudly in her ears when Luke was only a meter away from the scientist and slowly raised his taser.

Emmy eventually managed to slip out of her fetters and dashed over to the two. She heard the professor gasp, but ignored it. Luke just lunged his taser and swung it, when Emmy suddenly reached out for Descole and pulled him away. The professor's apprentice fell on his front, while the taser slid away from him, towards the machine. She heard Professor Layton call her name in shock, but she knew that everything was too late now.

Descole looked at her, bewildered at her actions. Emmy felt like falling apart. Her frantic, determined expression fell and turned into a desperate one. She panted once, then inhaled deeply and took all her heart.

With both hands Emmy suddenly cupped his face and pressed her lips against his.

 _Alright, there you guys go. Some action. The next chapter will follow shortly, don't worry ;)_

 _Hope you enjoyed and as always, review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heyo_

 _Here's the next chapter of Enchanting. Enjoy_

 **Chapter 6**

Descole looked at her, bewildered at her actions. Emmy felt like falling apart. Her frantic, determined expression fell and turned into a desperate one. She panted once, then inhaled deeply and took all her heart.

With both hands Emmy suddenly cupped his face and pressed her lips against his.

The professor gasped loudly and Luke squeaked when he lifted his head up and saw the unusual scene before him. The kiss lasted longer than the young woman had intended to. Everyone was more than shocked and the tension in the air was almost tangible.

It took him a moment to react, but eventually, Descole rested his shaking hands on her waist. Another moment of silence past. Then, she slowly released him. Both kept staring at each other, not fully realising what had happened, and that it had happened.

-"What are you doing? I told you to return to your own world. This can't be!" he whispered sorrowfully, finally able to speak.

-"Then we'll just create our own." she whispered back.

Suddenly, the machine exploded from the contact with the taser. All four screamed out of shock. Luke flung through the air, while Descole shielded Emmy and himself with his cape. Metallic particles flew through the air. The scientist embraced the young woman tightly to shield her with his body. She heard him groan in pain when sharp parts stabbed his back. They turned to the engine, which was on fire now. The fire reflected in their eyes as they watched the large flames. The scientist held onto the girl's waist, to secure her.

-"Run!" Descole ordered. He was about to turn away, when Emmy stopped him by standing still.

-"What about them? We can't just leave them!" she exclaimed, the biting heat in the air bringing tears into her eyes. The man snorted but went over to Professor Layton, taking Emmy with him by holding her hand. He quickly drew his sword and cut the rope through. Luke ran up to them and stared as confused as the professor.

Descole released a loud whistle with two fingers and then crossed over to the edge of the tower.

-"Come on!" he shouted over to the two who were still puzzled, but eventually followed him. A second explosion, and yet another one followed the first and made the whole building shake.

Emmy thought she heard the sound of a horse, when she was suddenly lifted up. She gasped when the scientist held her and leaped off the building's edge.

-"Jump!" he delegated and landed onto the ground shortly after. The crater's edge was conveniently only a few meters away from the highest level of the crumbling tower. Emmy was put down gently and saw the professor and his apprentice land ungracefully next to her. She heard the whinny again and caught sight of two horses, rapidly galloping towards them.

Descole masterfully jumped on one of the horses, while they were still running and pulled the reins, halting both horses at once by standing in front of the other one.

He nodded over to Professor Layton and then held out his hand for Emmy. She took it and sat behind him. The professor mounted the other horse, placing his little apprentice before him. Descole flicked the reins and rode away, followed by his other horse. Emmy and Luke glanced back, watching the fire, until the flames over the verge of the hill weren't visible any more.

They galloped through the nocturnal forest for some minutes, until the scientist slowed his horses down. They all seemed to calm a little. Descole led them through the forest, staring ahead. Luke and the professor, however, were eyeing the couple on the other horse suspiciously. Emmy, who had closed her eyes from being exhausted, had tightly wrapped her arms around the man's stomach and leaned her entire torso against his.

Luke whimpered uneasily when he noticed that eyes were following them. His tutor had noticed them, too and closed up to his nemesis' horse. They noticed how relaxed the others took the situation, that a pack of wolves was following them. The professor remembered that Descole had once controlled some, but wondered why his assistant stayed that calm, too. Maybe she didn't notice anymore.

The almost full moon illuminated the small field when they reached the cottage. Descole stopped both of his horses in front of the hut. He only needed to stop one, the other one automatically followed his lead. Emmy had fallen asleep, so when the scientist dismounted his horse, he let her slide down and caught her in his arms. The professor and his apprentice got down from their horse, too and investigated their surroundings. Luke clenched the arm of his tutor when he saw the glowing carnivals' eyes, staring at him from the shadows. Both stopped eyeing the animals, when Descole walked past them, holding Emmy in his arms and carrying her inside. The two exchanged a glance and then carefully followed.

-"Close the door." the scientists deep voice cut the silence. Luke winced and didn't leave the professor's nemesis out of sight while Professor Layton closed the door behind them. They stared at their enemy while he gently laid the sleeping girl onto the sofa.

His perforated cape swung dramatically when he turned around to the duo. He looked at them for a moment and then sighed.

-"I have decided that you can share the bedroom. Miss Altava will stay here on the settee." he informed and pointed to the door behind the living room (area). The professor observed him suspiciously with narrowed eyes, mimicked by his apprentice.

-"Why are you helping us?" he asked confused, still managing to keep his voice calm. Descole noticed the two looking at him, then to Emmy and then back to him again. The host exhaled sharply through his nose.

-"Because she asked me to, so you'd better be thankful and accept it." he coldly replied and crossed over to the door behind them. Quickly, they made room and watched him walk out the small, wooden house. Fading steps of the man and the horses were heard from outside. Luke yelled in shock when two wolves trotted into the room. The boy held tightly onto the professor, who was protectively standing in front of his apprentice. The wolves eyed them, on guard, but then walked over to the sofa.

Emmy, who woke up by Luke's scream opened her eyes a little and sleepily held one hand out to the inspecting wolves and smiled at them. Professor Layton was about to say something to her, when the door closed and Descole entered again. He shot Layton and Luke a glare, motioning them to accept his offer and go already. Insecurely, they finally walked over to the bedroom's door. They saw Descole detach his cape and covering the young woman with it. When they had closed the door, they could faintly hear the man's deep voice softly speak to the professor's assistant.

-"Professah?" Luke asked quietly, not knowing that the professor wanted to listen to what his enemy was saying.

-"Huh?" his tutor turned to him.

-"Do you think Descole could be... the 'Stranger of the Woods'?" the boy asked as he looked around the dark room. Professor Layton's eyes widened.

-"So she's been here the whole time through..." he whispered under his breath, more to himself. Turning to his apprentice, he made a thoughtful face.

-"I don't know, Luke, but it seems very much like it..." he mumbled and decided to let both of them rest, since there was no point in wondering about it now.

Meanwhile, Descole had removed his feather boa and jacket as well. Emmy watched through semi-closed eyes how the scientist unbuttoned his vest, which was lighter than the rest of his suit. She slowly stretched her hand out to him. He noticed and considered the gesture for some seconds. After hanging his vest, alongside the other stuff, over the backrest of the armchair, he walked over to her and crouched next to her. Taking her hand in both of his, he smiled at her. The sleepy girl smiled back and closed her eyes again. She drew her hand back and he was about to get up and turn to his chair, when he heard her patting on the sofa with her hand, motioning him to lay down, too.

-"Please..." she whispered, eyes still shut. He thought for a moment and then slid his hands underneath her body. Gently, he lifted her up and lay on his back on the settee, letting her rest on top of him. Emmy sighed dreamily and clenched the fabric of his shirt. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her, securing his cape as a blanket over her to keep her warm.

Finally, they both fell asleep, guarded by wolves and feeling save because they knew the other one was there.

 _So, hope you liked it and don't be shy to review :) Any kind of review is welcome. I forgot to mention earlier, but English is not my native language, so if there are any spelling mistakes, wrong grammar or words that don't fit, let me know ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, here's the next chapter. Before you read, I can only recommend to read Tsuray's reviews, or advertisements. They're hilarious :D 3_

 **Chapter 7**

-"Professah, Professah!" Luke yelled as quietly as he could. Which wasn't exactly quiet.

-"Hm?" Professor Layton woke up to directly look into the young boy's eyes.

-"Look! They.. They're... um... just... just go and see!" he stuttered, embarrassed with his encounter.

-"But careful! There are wolves..." he whispered and tightly clenched his suspenders in his small hands. The professor was very worried, since he thought that something awful had happened to his assistant and quickly, but quietly peeked around the corner.

His jaw almost dropped completely when he caught sight of his assistant, peacefully resting in his enemy's arms. She didn't look uncomfortable, not at all, quite happy even. Snug up to his chest, the young woman moaned sleepily, causing the scientist to tighten his arms around her waist a little.

The professor slowly retreated backwards, when his apprentice opened the door again, to let him in. The door squealed to their dismay and instantly, they heard growling. The wolves quickly came around the corner, growling at the noise. The professor looked at his apprentice, gesturing him to try to communicate with them, but as soon as the boy opened his mouth, a snap was heard and the carnivals immediately turned away. The professor and Luke sighed in relief and watched as the wolves walked around the corner, probably to their master, and then soon went to sit in front of the entrance door. Quietly closing the door, Professor Layton and Luke decided to stay there and hide for a little longer.

Emmy lightly moaned again and opened her eyes. With her head resting on Descole's chest, she looked to the side. Suddenly her eyes widened as she spotted blood, running down from the sofa onto the wooden floor.

Hectically, she lifted herself up, supporting herself by leaning her arms on his chest.

-"Wake up, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed frantically. The man beneath her slowly opened his eyes and looked into her widened ones for some seconds. Then he turned his head to the side, without any sign of hurry, to see the blood running from his body over the edge of the settee and onto the floor. Blinking at it twice, he decided to just turn his head over and close his eyes again.

-"Jean, you're bleeding! A lot! Doesn't that bother you?" she pleaded once more. He only shrugged. Emmy sighed frustratedly.

-"Does it bother you?" his deep, hoarse voice faintly rang to her ears. He brought one arm up to her upper back and pushed her down again until their faces were only inches away.

-"Yes." she whispered desperately, noses almost touching. He slowly opened his eyes and lightly sighed through his nose. Regarding her worried expression, he touched his forehead and nose with hers and then slowly let his arms sink to release her.

Emmy slid down from his torso and stood up. She could see the pain in his expression when he stiffly sat up. Half of the sofa was covered in blood. Descole noticed the blood tracks all over from the corner of his eye and snapped his fingers again. The two wolves, who had been waiting in front of the door trotted over to him and began to lick the blood.

-"Do me a favour and open the door for them when they are finished." Descole said nonchalantly as he headed over to the bathroom.

-"Wait, where are you going? Your whole back is covered in blood, how are you gonna reach it?" Emmy asked confused and worried at the same time. The man stopped and turned to her again. He hid all signs of pain and tiredness in his face and looked into her eyes for a moment, without saying anything. Then he lifted his hands up and wiggled his fingers.

-"Magic." he whispered, not able to conceal a boyish grin anymore. Emmy just stared at him, partly confused, but mostly in awe. _How can he be joking at a time like this?_ Before she could question out loud, the man turned away again.

-"Wait, let me help!" she insisted and followed him into the bathroom.

-"You know, you don't need to-"

-"But I want to! I mean, I'd like to... return the favour." she interrupted his unfinished sentence and mumbled the rest, rubbing her still bandaged arm. He hid a smile, shrugged in defeat and closed the door being them. Emmy gulped as she neared the injured man. She tried hard to hide her blush while she unbuttoned his ripped and bloody shirt with shaking hands. Descole only watched her with patience and slight amusement.

-"The bandages are behind the mirror." he informed. The girl finished her task and turned around to the small cupboard behind the mirror to find some plasters, cloth and bandages. She took the cloth and a long bandage and turned around again. Gasping louder than she had expected, Emmy covered her mouth with her free hand when she caught sight of the scientist's back.

Descole had taken off his shirt and turned around. His whole back was smudged with blood, running down from about four to five wounds all across his back. The sharp, metallic pieces had pierced his back and then pushed in over the night.

After a moment of silence, Emmy started to clean the wounds with the cloth and water.

-"Are these all from yesterday?" she broke the silence while inspecting the injuries. Descole opened his mouth to answer, but she just continued asking.

-"Why didn't you say something? It must have hurt a lot. And-" she gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, which was not bloody yet.

-"-I lay with all my weight on top of you all night...!" she whispered, inwardly scolding herself.

-"You're not heavy." was his only reply. Emmy's shoulders dropped and her hands sank.

-"I caused you so much pain..." she whispered under her breath and stared at the ground. Descole slowly turned to her, seeing the small tears in her eyes. His expression softened as he lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.

-"No, you didn't. Don't blame yourself." he said, giving her a comforting look. When she didn't answer right away, he moved closer and gently kissed her forehead. A small smile on her face reflected his and when he wrapped his arms around her back and she gladly leaned against him.

-"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked playfully, speaking her thoughts aloud.

-"Whatever it is, I don't want it to end." the girl replied and smiled.

After he had released her, Emmy carefully tried to pull the shards out. Small spouts of blood ran down his back, every time she got one out, but she immediately pressed cloth onto the wound. When all the particles were removed, the girl started to bandage his torso and secured it on his side. She noticed a lot of scars all over his body and wondered where he had gotten them from.

-"Thank you. I really don't know what I would have done without you." he said as she finished.

-"Now, if you would please get me a new shirt out of the closet of the bedroom, I don't really want to walk in there like this." the scientist grinned at her.

-"Although I'd love to see their faces... I bet they'd be hilarious." She smirked back.

-"We shouldn't put it to the test, should we?" he chuckled and went out of the room. Emmy watched him walk out of the house with the two wolves following him. After the door had closed, she inhaled deeply and entered the bedroom.

 _Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to update soon, but school starts tomorrow, so I can't promise anything..._

 _Still, I hope you liked it and thanks already for reviewing ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright, I don't want to bore you with my comment now, just wanted to let you know that I'll (try) to update every weekend from now on ;)_

 **Chapter 8**

Emmy watched him walk out of the house with the two wolves following him. After the door had closed, she inhaled deeply and entered the bedroom.

-"Emmy?" the professor made her look up from her thoughts as she walked in. He stood up from the bed, followed by his apprentice, who was eyeing her suspiciously. Emmy waked over to the cupboard on the other side of the bed and opened it, searching for a new shirt.

-"Good morning." she said as if everything was as normal as it could be. When she found a shirt and turned around again, a wolf entered the room. The professor and Luke gasped and the boy jumped onto the bed. The animal was carrying it's master's vest and looked at Emmy. The girl understood and headed over to the wolf. Carefully, she leaned down and handed the shirt to it. The wolf took the shirt and left with the scientist's clothes.

Emmy was about to follow it out of the room when Professor Layton spoke.

-"Emmy." he started, making her stop. They stayed silent for a moment, seeming to collect their thoughts and somehow organize them into words, the other one would understand.

-"What is this all about? Why didn't you tell us that you've been here before?" the professor finally asked, making her wince slightly. Emmy stared at the ground and bit her lip. She inhaled deeply before she turned around and answered.

-"I'm sorry, Professor. I guess I didn't know how to tell you." she began and noticed the professor's partly disappointed look and Luke's glance, which seemed to scold her for letting them stay with the the professor's nemesis.

-"But you see, it's not the first time he helped us! He already helped me before. He is not as bad as you thin-"

-"Emmy!" Professor Layton interrupted her sentence. She winced back a little at the loud voice, he didn't use very often.

-"He only wants to achieve his own goals at any cost, he doesn't care about humans or other creatures!" the professor said sharply.

-"He helped us! And what about the horses and the wolves?" His assistant yelled back. Luke jumped down from the bed.

-"He only controlled them for his purposes!" the boy reminded coldly. Emmy exhaled in disbelief at their arguments.

-"He does _not_ control them! They are as free as they want to be and they trust him." she replied a little angry now, clenching her fists.

-"Why do you even cover up for him?! Luke burst out. Emmy opened her mouth to talk back, but found herself not able to answer his question. She slowly exhaled and stared ahead into four confused eyes, waiting for the reply, which never came. There was a moment of silence until the professor walked up to his assistant and placed a hand on her shoulder.

-"Can I have a word with you? _Alone_?" he asked as he looked into her eyes with a serious expression, but not mad anymore. She sighed through her nose and then followed him out of the room. Luke watched in disbelief, but stayed behind. Well, at least directly behind the semi-closed door.

Layton stopped outside the bed room, but Emmy walked a few steps further, creating a distance of about a meter between them. She had her back turned to him, looking at the entrance door and waiting for him to speak. After a pause, the professor finally spoke.

-"Emmy... could you perhaps... be a little... in love with Descole?" he eventually managed to put the question. The young woman winced, eyes wide. Slowly, she turned around, but stopped again, her side facing her employer now. She had a red shade on her cheeks and constantly looked at the ground. She hesitated, but finally responded.

-"I... guess I.. have fallen for him, yes..." she said quietly and couldn't help but smile a little. Professor Layton made a thoughtful face.

-"You know you need to be careful. He could only be using you." he said after a moment, causing her to turn to him completely now, and staring at him with wide open eyes.

-"He'd never! Remember, he saved me before and took care of me and let me go back again..." she started loudly and mumbled the rest, thinking of the way he had treated her with food and care and everything. She couldn't help but sigh with a smile on her face when she called the memories back and only then noticed her actions. Her cheeks lightly flushed again.

-"Maybe he just wanted you to trust him..." the professor doubted out loud and brought two fingers to his chin.

-"So what? In fact, I _do_ trust him!-" Emmy exclaimed frustratedly when a deep voice quieted her immediately.

-"Emmy." Descole suddenly appeared in the doorway, mysteriously as always. He had put on his white shirt and grey vest, also, he was wearing his hat and mask (and pants of course). Slowly, he walked towards the girl, who had spun around to him, having her hands at the hight of her stomach in surprise. It took a moment for him to arrive, which made the situation even more dramatic and tense. Luke peeked through the door of the bedroom, while the professor stared, partly shocked and partly curious. Descole stopped some inches before the professor's assistant and gently took both of her hands in his own.

-"I really appreciate your trust, believe me." he started, while she knew that he was quickly glancing over to the professor, before meeting her big, dark eyes again.

-"But, Emmy, dear, you should not give your entire life up for a solitary lunatic like me." he added seriously, lightly squeezing her hands. Emmy felt her cheeks heat up when he called her 'dear' and blankly stared at him. Her eyes filled with sadness as she saw a hint of sorrow flash over his face.

-"You're not-" she whispered very silently, but stopped when he slowly released her hands. It seemed as if time had stood still. No one dared to move. Maybe not even breathe, at least not loud enough to let anyone else hear it.

Descole gently placed a kiss on Emmy's forehead, well aware that he was making Layton's and Luke's jaw drop entirely, by doing it in front of everyone. He stroke over her her head once, before turning around to the fridge, taking out a bottle and then leaving the hut again. Everyone stared at the empty door before them, completely speechless.

 _Sorry, it was very short... Still, I hope you liked it and leave a review :)_

 _I'll try to make the next one longer..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Oki doki, here ya go. Yeah... I don't really have anything to say...Kinda sad... But, hey, this is a very interesting chapter ;)_

 _Oh, I do have one thing to say: I had already uploaded the chapter yesterday, but obviously it didn't work... Sorry about that, I don't know why..._

 **Chapter 9**

Everyone stared at the empty door before them, completely speechless.

Then Emmy slowly started walking towards the entrance. The professor inhaled to stop her, but she only needed to turn around and look into his eyes for some seconds to keep him quiet. She turned again and walked out of the hut. Professor Layton and Luke watched her, not believing how stubborn she could be.

-"Did he just...?" Luke asked from inside the bedroom, slowly stepping outside next to his mentor, who didn't manage to speak yet. They looked after her for a moment.

-"Professor?" the boy asked, insecure at his tutor's silence. Layton sighed and adjusted his hat.

-"And I always thought you two were going to be a thing..." Luke mumbled as he looked to the ground.

-"Huh?" the professor was shocked at his apprentice's comment.

-"Luke...! W-why would you think that?" he asked, completely bewildered, very lightly blushing. He blinked at his apprentice twice, who had his hands behind his back and was avoiding the professor's eyes.

-"I don't know... I just thought, you had a thing for her, you know, being strong, smart and pretty and all... But I guess I never considered that fact that others- or rather _he_ might too..." Luke muttered shyly as he looked to his feet, which were drawing circles on the ground.

Emmy went around the corner of the cottage to see the small field and the two horses gladly grazing. Still, she wondered why she didn't see Descole yet. Suddenly, the beating of a hammer rang to her ears. It came from above her, so the young woman walked around the other side of the small, wooden house to see if there was a way up. And there was. An old, rickety ladder, made out of almost rotten and mossy wood, led up onto the roof, where the noise came from. She looked around for a moment and then decided to climb up.

The girl peeked over the edge of the roof, seeing the scientist, his back turned to her, sitting with one foot and one knee on the rooftop and hammering on some strange-looking gadget. Carefully, she climbed onto the roof, too, totteringly heading over to the top. He turned to her as he heard her steps on the bricks and held his free hand out to her. Emmy gratefully accepted it and was being pulled over to him. When she almost slipped, he pulled tightly, causing her to stumble against him.

-"I-I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized. Descole let her hand go, only to bring his arm around her waist to secure her close to him, causing her to blush lightly. The young woman was now sideways sitting on her knees, leaning against the man's torso, who was holding her tightly, but gently. He laid the hammer, he'd been holding in his other hand to the side, making sure it wouldn't slide down, before grabbing a wrench and continuing to tinker on the strange gadget in the middle of the roof. It looked very complicated and had a lot of electronic, Emmy had never seen before. Next to him, she noticed the bottle he had previously taken out of the fridge. It was wine. He put the wrench away and took a pull on the bottle, now leaving it only half full. With the back of his hand, he wiped the liquid off his mouth, before placing the bottle on the ground again. Then, he pushed two tiny buttons, switched a lever and, by leaning onto the gadget, pushed it down into the notch where he had taken it from. Suddenly all the bricks changed their colour and were, probably through some electronic hologram, completely matching their surroundings of the forest. Emmy gasped in surprise and awe when she saw the crown of a tree beneath her, almost as realistic as if she could fall down into it any second.

-"Wow, this is incredible!" she exclaimed, visibly impressed by the camouflage. The scientist smiled and took a small screwdriver, starting to seal the gap between the gadget and the surrounding bricks by attaching a metallic capping with small screws.

-"You know, with your brains, you could really help the world." the girl noted, still stunned.

-"Hm. And if the world would ever do something for me, I'd think of sharing my genius with it." he dryly replied, still busy with his work. Emmy started to giggle, making him look up. He watched her, confused why she would think his bitter comment was funny in any way. He gave her a questioning look, motioning her to explain herself.

-"You're just hilarious, calling yourself a genius so nonchalantly." she tried to stop herself from giggling, but couldn't really. It took him a second to snap back into reality and realise what she had just said, after staring at her beautiful face, eyes sparkling with joy. He widely grinned at her, before making a pretended conceited expression.

-"Why, I do consider myself as brilliant, indeed." he joked, rolling the 'r' to make it sound more royal and funny, while circling his hand as if it was very important talking. Both chuckled and Emmy playfully shoved him away when he gave her a boyish smirk, but he only pulled her close again. Their laughing faded after a minute and the scientist resumed fixing his invention. They fell silent for a while.

Emmy watched his craft for a minute until he pulled her out of her thoughts.

-"What did you tell them?" he asked, not looking up from his work. Emmy was completely surprised by his question and took a while to answer.

-"Well... Nothing actually. I mean I wanted to, but I just thought that it wasn't necessary, so I looked at them, which left them quiet and then left..." she finally replied. She looked down and then at him, since he wasn't saying anything. She frowned at his empty expression and was about to ask what was wrong, when he suddenly burst out into laughter. Emmy stared confused.

-"Wh-What's the matter with you?" she asked, completely overchallenged and puzzled. His laughter slowly subsided into a small chuckle.

-"You are just too amazing." he sighed, smiling and shaking his head and then continued working. Emmy still frowned, perplexed at his statement, but still flattered by it, which gave her a light pink shade on her cheeks.

-"How did I deserve that?" she slowly asked after a moment, searching for words. Descole only chuckled again and started to explain, still tinkering.

-"You just wordlessly walked out of that room, leaving generations in awe." he laughed, now turning his face to her with a smirk of triumph. The young woman shortly sighed, relieved and amused at the same time.

-"Well, so did you! You got them to stare with wide open mouths." she laughed as well. Then she stopped and blinked twice, thinking. A minute of silence passed.

-"Why did you do it?" she carefully started, her gaze wandering downwards.

-"Hm? What do you mean?" he asked back, slightly worried at her sudden change of mood. She hesitated for a moment before she continued.

-"Why did you let them see? I mean, don't you mind anymore?" Emmy questioned, having his full attention, but without looking at him. He watched her for a moment, making her wonder if she'd ever get an answer.

-"Do you mind?" he asked and put his screwdriver down. Emmy felt his arm tighten around her waist, but still didn't look up. She gulped and inhaled audibly before she answered.

-"No, I don't, but-" suddenly she felt his other hand on her jawbone, turning her face to him. There was a split second when Emmy saw his face, eyes firmly looking at her, which made her blush deeply. The next thing she felt were warm lips against her own. The girl's eyes widened as she realized that he was kissing her. She froze for a second, but then closed her eyes and leaned in. Descole wrapped his arm further around her waist, to bring her closer. Emmy lightly moaned when he passionately covered her lips with kisses, fast, but still softly. His other hand moved further behind her head, underneath her hair and pushed her closer, stroking her neck ever so slightly with his thumb. Her hands were trembling, her whole body in fact, but she finally brought them around his neck, leaning in even more and kissing him back.

Eventually, he pulled away again, slowly, leaving her with the desire for more. They panted for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. She slowly retracted her hands. After a moment, which seemed like an eternity in their heads, a wide smile spread on Emmy's face, followed by a warm smile from Descole. She sighed dreamingly and leaned her head against him, while he wrapped both arms around her. She closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck, as he began to stroke her back with one hand.

 _Alriiiiight... So, I hope you enjoyed and review, I'm counting on you :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_As promised, the next update! I'm trying once every week..._

 **Chapter 10**

-"Aaah!" a scream loudly sounded through the woods and made birds fly away.

-"What was that?" Emmy hectically turned to the forest, which wasn't peaceful anymore. She looked around, her long hair blowing in the wind and her eyes wide open at the noise of shock.

-"The boy..." Descole growled as he stood up, clenching his fists at his sides. Emmy stood up, too, but he only walked ahead and before she could say anything and jumped off the roof. The girl gasped in shock and started running over to the edge of the roof, but slowed down immediately, since the image of the tree beneath her blended in with the surroundings and confused her. Then she remembered the ladder and quickly, but carefully crossed over to the other end of the roof. Suddenly, she heard a loud holler, which made her heart race even more. Emmy slid down the ladder and ran as fast as she could around the small building, the blood pounding loudly in her ears. Hearing the two horses whinny uneasily, she dashed around the corner, sliding through the grass and abruptly stopping in front of the open door.

His back turned to the entrance, Descole stood there, raised and stiff shoulders, his arms further away from his body than usual and his fingers forming claws. His shoulders raised and fell as he was angrily panting at the scene before him.

A part of a timber beam from the wall had fallen out, or more had been pulled out by a curious little boy with a blue hat. Inside the secret compartment were, or had been, documents. Lots of secret, mysterious, ancient, valuable and private papers were lying all across the floor now. Around them, three wolves watched, the others were peeking past Emmy from outside.

The professor was standing in front of his apprentice, in effort to protect him from the upcoming harm. Luke shivered in fear, hiding behind his mentor, barely peeking through a small gap between his arm and torso. Descole's growling and panting became louder as he strode over to the armchair and revealed his long sword from behind it. Then he stiffly started crossing over to them, making all three gasp.

-"Professor!" Luke screamed fearfully, while the professor moved back a little. He felt the wall behind him, giving him no more option to retreat, but that didn't make his enemy stop.

-"Descole...!" Layton tried to prevent the scientist from coming further, but he only lunged his sword. The professor quickly took a frying pan, which was laying in the kitchen close to him, and dodged the attack with a loud clank. Luke screamed and tried to run, but fell over the scattered papers, landing on his front. Emmy gasped when she saw the professor's nemesis raise his sword once more and quickly dashed over to them. She slid the last centimetres on her knees and bowed over the boy to shied him. Layton swung the frying pan once more and fortunately dodged the sword again. Angrily, the scientist started to attack the professor now, hitting the defensive pan multiple times, until it shattered into two. Emmy jumped to her feet when the sword was being lunged again at the now vulnerable professor. She leaped towards Descole and tried to hold his arm back, pleading for him to stop. Driven by his rage, the man only hurled the burden off his arm, turning his attention back to Layton who had shouted his assistant's name in surprise. Emmy roughly hit the ground and rolled until the wall next to the entrance. She groaned in pain when her head hit the wall. Descole had already attacked Layton again, who ducked away, causing the sword to be stuck in the counter of the kitchen. The scientist suddenly stopped when he heard the young woman's voice.

Seeming to come back to his senses, he turned around to see her on the floor, obviously in pain. He gasped and was about to go to her, when the professor's hand grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall. Descole groaned on the impact and saw through half open eyes as the professor and his apprentice neared Emmy, who was slowly trying to sit up. Layton pulled her up by her wrist and worriedly repeated her name. With one quick glance over his shoulder to his nemesis, the professor pulled his assistant, followed by Luke, out of the hut and past the wolves outside, trying to get her to safety.

Descole was still collecting his senses, trying to remember what had just happened. He panted from the memories of hurting her and inwardly scolded himself.

Professor Layton and Luke had just made it to the nearest trees across the cottage, dragging a dazed Emmy with them, away from their enemy.

-"Emmy are you alright? Say something!" Layton insisted, but she didn't manage to speak. She was trembling all over, blankly staring at nothing and having her arms tightly folded around herself.

-"He threw you around like a toy..." the professor huffed, still worrying about his assistant from the way she had been treated by his enemy, when suddenly the scientist himself appeared in the doorframe of the small, wooden building. He leaned against it, panting and trying to support himself with one arm.

-"Emmy!" he yelled over to the trio, about ten meters away from him. The professor, riled by his nemesis' treatment towards the poor girl, only stared back, making a step forward to stand between the man and his companions.

-"Quit shouting and leave her alone!" Layton angrily exclaimed and stepped back a little.

-"Emmy...I want my girl over here, I want my baby back! Emmy! _Emmy_!" Descole desperately called for her again and again, losing his patience and his cool, but also his hopes.

-"She's not going to come, so you-" the professor started furiously when suddenly a yellow figure moved into his field of view. He turned and watched with wide eyes as his assistant slowly and shakily walked past him, her arms dropping to her sides. Luke and Professor Layton both blankly stared at her. The professor reached one hand out to her, in effort to stop her, saying her name, but she didn't seem to notice. He and his apprentice held their breaths, the tension of the scene seemed to cut off the air for them to breathe.

Descole exhaled loudly and his shoulders dropped as he let go of the doorframe and carefully stepped towards to the young woman. Her clothes were slightly ripped and her eyes were glistening with tears. They stared at each other while they slowly came closer. Feeling terrible and guilty, the scientist hesitated more than she did. Less than half a meter away from her, he literally fell on his knees before her, looking at the ground. She closed up to him and caught his head with her hands, raising his face and lifting him up to her level. Descole wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off her feet, carrying her inside the hut, not looking away from her eyes for a second and disappeared in the bedroom.

Gently laying Emmy down on the bed, the scientist opened his mouth to talk, but she grabbed his collar, fiercely, and pulled him down into a kiss. Stunned by her action, it took him a while to react, but soon he kissed her back, making her moan lightly.

-"I'm so sorry..." he whispered as they parted for air. Emmy lifted one hand up, which she placed on his cheek and looked into his eyes, letting her own, hurt ones soften. He sighed, a little relieved, but still unhappy with himself. Descole placed her head on the pillow, letting her rest on the bed. He took an extra blanket from the closet, so that he wouldn't have to lift her up from the one she was laying on, and covered her with it.

-"I have to make a call, please excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back, my love." he informed, softly kissing the back of her hand. Then he left the room, leaving the door slightly open.

The professor and Luke watched from the forest as the wolves respectfully fled from the cottage, when their master entered the room. They exchanged a glance, worried and confused in equal shares. Not knowing what to do, they continued watching the professor's nemesis, who was collecting the documents and putting them on the small table in the living room. Then they saw him exit the building and walking around it, carrying some small device with him, which they couldn't identify from the distance.

The two hesitatingly neared the hut again, still concerned for the young woman. When they carefully entered, it was quiet. Deadly quiet. The valuable papers were laying on a pile on the table, the timber bar piece laid on the floor and the sword was still stuck in the wooden counter of the kitchen. Professor Layton was getting more curious about the papers, now that the greatest danger seemed to be over. He eyed them for a while. However, this was neither the time to inspect them, nor the place. Touching anything was very dangerous for the two, too. It had just been proven why. Luke was the first one to enter the dark room, followed by the professor. The shutter was still closed, causing them to blindly walk inside the room. After their eyes got used to the dark and they could make out the furniture, they neared the bed. There was a weak movement of Emmy, which drew their full attention to her. The professor was about to say something, when a voice interrupted.

-"Layton." Descole's deep voice hoarsely called. Luke jumped and the professor slightly winced, spinning around. The scientist eyed him for a moment, before he turned around again, wanting the professor to follow. The archaeologist exchanged a glance with his apprentice to comfort him and then went after the man.

Luke, who stayed behind listened to the fading steps and then turned to Emmy. He sat on the bed beside her, but didn't turn to her as he began to speak.

-"I-I'm sorry. I caused all of this..." he quietly told her, looking down at his fingers, which were nervously intertwining and loosening again. A moment of silence past. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back, pulling on his shirt. When he turned around, he directly confronted Emmy, who had sat up and was hugging him tightly now. The boy blinked irritatedly, but gave in to his feelings quickly, sobbing into her coat and clinging to the yellow fabric. She stroke his back while she whispered to him.

-"Don't worry, it's okay."

 _Okay I hope you liked it :) It is a little dramatic, but that's because I slightly referred to the drama I've read a short time ago. Thank you for reading, 'favouriting', following and mostly reviewing ;)_

 _Still, if you have any wishes, let me know. Criticism, improvement suggestions or mistakes I made are always welcome ;)_

 _Have a lovely day^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_I know it's late, but I'm reeeaally trying to keep my work for every week up. I still got half an hour of the week left... So, here ya go:_

 **Chapter 11**

-"You can't just take her, Descole! Remember that she is still my assistant and-"

-"Easy, Layton, no one is taking her anywhere. She is free and perfectly capable of deciding for herself." Descole's deep voice cut off the Professor's unfinished sentence. Emmy and Luke were overhearing the men's conversation when the Professor had raised his voice. They exchanged a glance and then, slowly, sneaked towards the door to listen.

-"She is not a criminal and you will not make her one." The professor said coldly. A moment of silence passed. Emmy could feel Luke clinging onto the slightly ripped fabric of her sleeve.

-"She is free to decide and we will have to accept her choice. We should let her take some time to think though." Descole replied calmly after a while.

-"Hm. Fine. Until tomorrow morning, when we'll leave." The professor agreed, if not a little dissatisfied. Emmy and Luke simultaneously sank back onto the bed. The boy's feet didn't even touch the ground, while Emmy's legs were stretched out. Both sighed heavily. They knew this wasn't going to be easy. No one wanted to leave anyone, but still they both had the feeling that it would happen. Luke's stomach broke the silence. Emmy turned to him, while he immediately held his arms around his grumbling stomach to quiet it down. She gave a smile. At least one thing was clear and easy.

-"How about we go and eat something?" The young woman suggested, when she realised that they hadn't eaten in a while.

-"Yeah, I'm starving! I can't even remember when I ate something the last time." Luke exclaimed and jumped off the bed, to follow Emmy out of the door, but stopped before she could open it.

-"Wait! How do we.. I mean, are we allowed to...?" he quickly started and mumbled the rest, tugging on her sleeve again. Emmy softly sighed and let her eyes soften to comfort him.

-"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay. I can handle this. Plus, we wouldn't let the professor's second assistant starve, would we?" she asked playfully, making him pout a little.

-"Apprentice number one!" he raised his finger and lifted his chin up. The girl lightly chuckled and quietly opened the door. Luke immediately clenched her sleeve again as they silently walked out the room.

-"And do not try to convince her!" They heard the professor.  
-"I told you, I don't-"

The archaeologist and the scientist both turned around, obviously surprised, when Emmy and Luke were suddenly standing behind them. The men had probably started arguing again and didn't notice the two coming. They looked at each other for a while. Emmy didn't know whom to look at, while Luke partly hid behind her. He was scared of Descole, but also of the professor's sudden anger.

-"Thank you." The girl eventually started.

-"For giving me some time to decide." she added and gave a small smile. Everyone just stared at her for a moment, until the professor's apprentice's stomach began to growl again. This time even louder. He winced when all three turned to him. Searching for help, he turned from to Emmy, whom he was the least afraid of at that moment.

Descole understood, wordlessly walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The moment he had turned away, Layton sank into the armchair, exhaling unhappily. Emmy looked from one to the other. She was getting uneasy and didn't want it to end in a fight again. She could feel her heart race rapidly from the tense situation. Her hands began to shake a little as she looked to the ground, unsure what to do. Then she hesitatingly followed the scientist and stood about half a meter behind him, watching his actions. No one dared to say a word. Luke carefully looked to the professor, who seemed to be lost in thoughts and didn't pay attention to what was happening.

Descole had closed the fridge again and turned around, opening his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Emmy standing there. She was looking to the ground, but he could still see how lost and indecisive she felt. The girl looked up when she saw the scientist's significant shoes next to her boots. He was standing right in front of her now, studying her help-seeking and confused eyes. Slightly shivering, she sighed and stepped close to him, leaning against him and resting her head on his chest. It looked as if she'd just fallen forward, since her arms were hanging at her sides and her feet were a little further away from him than the rest of her. The man put one arm around her and stroke her long hair with the other hand. Resting his hand on her back now after a while, too, he just held her weak form, until she stopped shaking.

-"It's going to be okay, don't worry. I'm still here." he whispered close to her ear.

-"I don't want to leave you." she whispered back. Slowly, Emmy lifted her head up and looked at him. Small tears were sparkling in her eyes as she desperately watched his expression.

-"I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'll do with the life I have or my job. I don't want to leave it all behind, but I also don't want to leave you... This is tearing me apart." she her voice broke at the last words she quietly spoke. There was a pause, which seemed to last an eternity for Emmy.

-"Life isn't easy. It is very unfair, but still we find reasons to keep on living. Sometimes hard choices have to be made, my dear." he answered, this time louder. The professor blinked twice as he came back to reality. He and Luke were listening now, while they watched the couple stand close to each other in the kitchen.

-"I'm scared. What if I decide wrong?" she pleaded, shakily exhaling. He let his eyes soften before he spoke again, loud enough to let everyone hear it, but still softly.

-"No matter what your decision will be, I'll accept it, because that's what friends do. Those who care will understand." he replied firmly, and while Luke tilted his head and looked from one to the other, the professor knew exactly what his nemesis was intending. When Emmy still didn't look convinced, Descole gently stroke a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and continued in a whisper.

-"Do not worry, my dear. Wherever you are, I will find you and whenever you need me, I will be there for you as soon as I can." he whispered sweetly, while his hand wandered from her ear to her cheek and held her face up to look into her eyes. Finally, the young woman gave a small smile. She put her hand on his, which was still on her cheek. Slowly, they moved closer, until the loud grumbling of Luke's stomach interrupted. Only an inch in front of each other's face, they stopped. Emmy stared at Descole, unsure about his reaction, but he only grinned and let go of her cheek. Emmy lightly chuckled, but kept on holding his hand.

-"I think we have a slight problem." the scientist announced. When they had turned around, they noticed that the professor and his apprentice were staring at the two. Carelessly about their looks, the man with the mask continued.

-"Although I would like nothing more than to cook for you all" he started in an ironic tone. Luke blinked irritatedly. Layton's eyes narrowed at the sudden change of mood.

-"However, there's no food." he shortly stated and shrugged. Emmy turned her head to him, confused, whether he was mocking them now or not.

-"No food?" Luke burst out, supported by another growl of his stomach. The professor stood up from his seat and stood next to the boy, who was looking into the kitchen with disbelief. Descole gently let go of Emmy's hand and turned to the fridge. Opening it completely he showed the inside, which was, in fact, almost empty. There were two bottles of whine, a third piece of butter and some tomatoes.

-"Nothing. Niente. Nada. Semmi. Rien." he continued and hid a smirk as one could almost see Luke's brain working slowly on the foreign words.

-"I guess you'll have to fetch something in town. I will lend you my horses, they know the way." he finished and walked towards the door.

 _Hihi, I love Descole mocking others with his brains :D_

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and review :) I'd make me very happy ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, here's chapter 12 for you. Wow, 12... I really can't get enough of this pairing :D_

 **Chapter 12**

-"Because I do not trust you, that is why."

Emmy sighed when she heard the Professor's voice from outside. He had followed Descole, because he didn't want to leave Emmy alone with him. Emmy and Luke could hear the men's voices, but couldn't understand what they were saying as they went around the hut. The boy came up to the professor's assistant and stood closely behind her, when the voices returned after a minute. Luke grabbed the young woman's sleeve again, when the two men and two horses came around the corner. The horses stopped in front of the cottage, but only one of them was saddled, Emmy noticed. The scientist just stormed into the hut, past the girl and the boy, who was hiding behind her and grabbed his jacket from the armchair. Still angry, he walked over to the table, where the papers were and tied them together into a package. Then he carried it over to Emmy and, gently handed it to her.

-"Please, take care of them for me while I'm out." he asked her. The girl took them, but grabbed his sleeve when he turned to the door.

-"Wait, you don't have to go just for us. It's okay, we won't starve." she pleaded. He sighed and hesitated for a moment, but then turned around to face her again. Taking her free hand, which let go of his sleeve, he looked into her eyes and let his expression soften.

-"Oh, I am not." he said, leaving her confused, until he stepped close to her, briefly touching her nose with his.

-"I'm going for you and you alone." he whispered and then went outside. Emmy, blushing lightly, exhaled loudly and then followed, Luke still clinging to her. When she stepped outside, Descole had already mounted his horse, which was impatiently walking on the spot and shaking it's head.

-"Can I ask you one more favour, my dear? Would you please feed her while I'm gone?" the scientist asked Emmy and nodded his head over to the other horse, while turning his own around, to prevent it from running away. The young woman nodded and was about to open her mouth again to say something, but Descole flicked the reigns and with a loud whiny from his horse, galloped away into the forest.

After a moment of silence, when the galloping wasn't heard anymore, Emmy turned to the cottage again and went into the kitchen. The professor, who had watched the scene from outside, followed her inside. Luke, who still didn't let go of the woman's sleeve, stood behind her now.

-"Emmy..." Layton started, while the girl had opened a cupboard and taken out an apple. She stopped her actions and looked to the ground. The professor inhaled deeply.

-"I-"

-"He said he wouldn't try to convince me, so please be fair and don't try either. I just... need to think..." she burst out and then fell silent. Slowly, the young woman went past him, leaving the two and carrying the package of papers and the apple outside.

-"Don't throw your life away!" The professor called after her. Emmy stood still. After a moment, she went on, head low and followed by the remaining horse.

 _Don't throw your life away..._ The words still rang in the girl's head as she fed the mare in the middle of the field. She sighed heavily and laid down in the grass, surrounded by flowers and grasshoppers. She crossed her arms behind her head and stared at the clouds. Soon, all the bee's buzzing and the sound of the grazing mare faded, as she began to loose herself in her thoughts.

 _Don't throw your life away... Throw my life away... Hm. What would they say, back at London? He's right, I wouldn't stay in contact with anyone. And if they'd know...What do I do now? I can't just leave the professor and Luke. I'm still his assistant. It's my job, which I can't reject. But then again, I can not just leave_ him. _He has looked out for me and has been so caring. I won't ever be able to leave all of this behind. I know that we will meet again, but if it will be like last time, I can't cope with it. Why did we have to be on different sides? Why did they have to be enemies? And why did I have to fall for him..._ Emmy sighed and closed her eyes.

 _Not that I wouldn't like it. He's wonderful and smart and handsome and_ thrilling _... But this can't be. And still, when I'm with him, it feels just so right. What am I gonna do now? Leave him and hope that we will somehow, magically meet again, in private and hopefully not on the battlefield? Risking the chance to never see him again or even have to fight him? Didn't work last time...Or leaving behind my whole life for a crush, living in the shadows, hiding and fleeing from the world? What if I won't ever see him again? What if he won't forgive me for my choice? And what if the professor won't forgive me?_

She sighed heavily and laid there for a long while. Slowly opening her eyes, Emmy looked up again. Her eyes widened when a large nose of a horse started nibbling her bow tie. The girl lightly chuckled and patted the animal's head. Then another snout sniffed her face and then went on grazing next to her head. She smiled and closed her eyes again. _Wait, two?_ Instantly, she sat up, eyes wide and looking around. Two horses.

-"He returned? How long have I been here?" she thought out loud and noticed the shadows of the trees, being longer than the last time she'd looked at them.

When Emmy opened the door, she saw Descole untying his cape and throwing it over the armchair. He was unbuttoning his jacket, when suddenly he heard quick steps behind him. Of course, he immediately reacted and twirled around, only to be hugged tightly by a certain young woman. Her sudden movement threw him off balance and so he landed on the couch, with her on top.

-"Easy, love, what's wrong?" he asked worried and put his arms around her. They sat there in silence for a moment. Emmy felt her excited heartbeat slow down. After a while, she lifted her head up and looked at him. He returned her gaze and waited for her to say something. But she didn't. She just watched his eyes, before she let her gaze sink down and then finally spoke.

-"I have to go. I'm sorry..." she whispered. Another moment of silence passed. Emmy felt her eyes water and was fighting her tears, but was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when the scientist took her waist and placed her on the sofa, next to him. She sighed in disbelief and sadness when he stood up and walked over to the counter next to the fridge. The girl's shoulders fell and her head sank. She heard her trembling breath and felt herself shivering.

Just when she could feel the first tear roll down her cheek, a hand took hers. Looking up, she recognized Descole through her watery eyes. He was crouching in front of her, his jacket still open and his feather boa and cape removed. He held her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes.

-"Don't be sorry, my dear. It is not your fault. I don't blame you, so do not blame yourself." he softly spoke in his deep voice. The girl blinked twice to clear her sight, causing two teardrops to roll down her cheeks. They were gently wiped away by his thumb.

-"Come on now, you haven't eaten anything." he noted and lightly pulled on her hand. Still trembling, she followed his movements and kneeled down before the small table. Her eyes widened and her mouth stood slightly open when she saw the tray. On the plate, there was a heart shaped fried egg, surrounded by bacon and next to it, a small salad with tomatoes, which formed a 'E'. Her expression softened and she started to relax. She couldn't help but smile at the sight and then smiled at him.

-"Thank you." she quietly said.

After Emmy had finished her meal, she brought the tray back into the kitchen. Descole had sat down on the side of the sofa, leaning against one armrest and reading a book. The young woman returned to the living room area and hesitatingly sat down next to his one foot, which he had placed on the sofa, at the backrest.

He looked away from his book and stretched one hand out to her.

 _Okay, although I didn't have any time this weekend, I still managed to write a new chapter... Now on to homework... :/ on my birthday..._..._

 _Whatever. I know this chapter isn't that interesting, but I need it as a base for the next ones. I already have a structure in my head, but I unfortunately can not promise to update regularly from now on, because the exams are starting again -.- sorry..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

-"Professah?"

-"Good morning Luke." the professor rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. He blinked several times to see more clearly. Wondering where his apprentice was, he looked around and spotteed him standing in front of the door, fully dressed and clenching his bag with both hands in front of his chest. The professor opened his mouth to say something, but the young boy was faster.

-"Do you think she will come with us?" he quietly asked, almost not audible. Layton got out of the bed and put his hat on. He sighed but then nodded.

-"Yes, I believe she will. She is very loyal." he replied calmly as he put his jacket on.

-"But to whom?" Luke surprised his mentor. He stared at the boy for a moment but then caught himself again.

-"Don't worry. She would never leave us for someone like _him_. Come on, we should get going." he stated determinately and opened the door. However the professor lost most of his confidence again, when he and Luke looked around the corner into the living room.

Descole was still leaning against one armrest, one foot on the sofa, the other hanging onto the floor, while one hand was behind his head. In between his legs, leaning her back against his chest, was Emmy, sleeping peacefully and holding his other arm with both of her hands before her ribs.

The professor and Luke only stared for minutes until the scientist moved slightly. He yawned and looked down at the young woman. Silently sighing through his nose, he removed his hand from behind his head and began to stroke the girls long wavy hair.

-"Emmy, dear, wake up. It's time." he whispered softly. She moaned sleepily and only tugged his arm closer to her.

-"But I don't wanna go..." she mumbled, refusing to open her eyes.

-"You know as well as I that it will be the best for you." he whispered back, hints of sorrow in his masked face. When he fell quiet, staring ahead against the wall, the girl opened her eyes. She tilted her head back and watched his expression. He noticed and gave her a smile to hide his sadness.

-"Want to help me get the horses ready?" he asked and received a small nod. He cracked another smile and removed his hand from her ribs, sliding it underneath her back, while he sat up and let his other hand support her under her knees. He gently lifted her up in a bridal style, which she gladly, yet still sleepily accepted, as she put her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his chest.

He eyed the professor and his apprentice out of the corner of his eye as he walked out of the hut. Emmy didn't seem to notice though. The sound of the shutting door pulled the two out of their thoughts. They exchanged a glance and stared at the door where the couple had left. _He actually told her to leave... Does he really want the best for Emmy or is this just another one of his tricks to gain trust...?_ The professor thought confused.

-"How long do you think he knew we were here, Professah?" Luke brought the archaeologist back into reality, who lightly shook his head to clear his mind.

-"I don't know, Luke." he replied and sighed.

Later on, they had readied the horses and were on their way through the forest. Descole lead them through the deep woods. He was sitting on one of his horses, Emmy behind him, leaning against his back with her arms around his torso. The professor and Luke were riding the other horse and it seemed to them like the first time they all were riding through the forest. Only this time not rapidly and excitedly to escape from flames and explosions. This time felt different. The atmosphere was uncertain and seemed heavy.

When they had crossed the misty woods, they reached the hill from where they could see the valley. The professor was the first one to dismount his horse, followed by Luke. They exchanged a glance when the couple on the other horse didn't seem to move.

Emmy sighed heavily, but did not let go of the scientist. Taking one of her hands against his stomach, he intertwined his fingers with hers.

-"Emmy." he spoke softly. He heard her trembling breath in his back. He let his reigns fall on the horses neck, letting it graze. The scientist threw one leg over the horses neck and turned with his side to the girl now. She still didn't look up. He put one arm around her back and gently turned her face to him with the other hand.

-"Look at me, dear." he said as he deeply gazed into her watery eyes.

-"We will meet again. I will find you if you need me." he told her reassuring and let his hand wander from her jawbone to her cheek. She held his hand with hers and looked down again.

-"But I need you now..." the young woman whispered with a shaky voice. He quietly sighed.

Sliding down from his horse, the man held out his hand to her. Emmy wiped her eyes with her sleeve and then accepted his hand, finally dismounting the horse, too.

-"Alright, we should go now. Ready you two?" the professor asked. His apprentice nodded, but his assistant only sighed, before she gave a small nod, too.

-"I will miss you." she whispered and tightly hugged Descole, who, in respond, wrapped his arms around her slim form.

-"I already do." he quietly informed, letting his deep voice sound more hurt than he had intended to.

-"Now, now, love, do not worry. We will see each other again. This is not forever." he reassured her as his hands slowly slid down from her back to her waist, creating a space in between them and making it possible to look into her hurt eyes. He watched her expression for a moment and then, unexpectedly kissed her lips. She seemed as surprised as everyone, but thankfully gave into it. It only lasted a few seconds, though, before he pulled away again and took one of her hands. Placing a sweet kiss on the back of her hand, he smiled and then let go of her.

-"Come on, Emmy." the professor carefully tried again. This time she followed, if not hesitatingly.

The trio walked down the hill into the small village. Emmy turned around once more to see Descole stand there, motionless, his cape was blowing in the wind. He only moved when his mare nudged him.

Arriving in the valley, they took the rented jeep to drive back to the airport. When Emmy looked up to the hill once more, the scientist and his horses were gone. She sighed heavily as she watched the trees become smaller and smaller in the distance. Luke exchanged a glance with the professor through the mirror of the car.

After a few hours, they reached the small airport and took the first plane back to London. Back into their own world...

 _Sorry I'm late but studying sadly goes first... :/ Still I managed to write this chapter and almost in time :)_

 _chapter 13 is indeed an unlucky one, because she has to leave him, but we'll just hope that he will keep his promise._

 _See ya, please review ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright, this is quite a long chapter, if not my longest. That means, Tsuray will hopefully be happy with that ;) Enjoy._

 **Chapter 14**

Cars were driving by. Another red one, then a silver one, and then a small, black one. An old lady crossed the street with her bag full of groceries. Birds sang happily in the morning sun and soared through the clear blue sky. People were breathing steam from the cold outside, as they passed by.

Emmy sighed heavily. Watching the ado from the small window of the professor's office, she sat there for a long while now, propping herself up on one elbow.

The professor was in class, teaching his students and Luke was still in school. The young woman sighed again, letting the reality outside become a blur and her own thoughts travel back to the lonesome forest. Pictures of the house, the field and the horses flashed through her mind, and lastly their last encounter. The way he had said goodbye to her. The way he had kissed her one last time. The way he had looked at her when she left.

Emmy sighed once more. She looked at the clock. Almost five. The professor was probably helping someone out on studies again and working overtime. The girl stiffly stood up and walked over to the small stove, circling her shoulders. Heaven knew how long she'd been sitting there. She started making tea and went to get the mail while the water was boiling.

Staring on the strangely looking letter, she walked back into the office and closed the door with her foot.

-"Oh, Emmy. I was wondering where you went." she looked up when she heard the professor's voice. He was peeking outside the window, smiled and then walked over to the door, past Emmy.

-"Um, yeah I just went out for the mail. And there's an unusual letter here, it looks like an-"

-"I'm back!" Luke yelled as the professor opened the office's door for his apprentice. They both smiled at each other and the professor closed the door behind the boy again. Luke ran over to the couch and threw his bag on the floor.

-"I am sorry, you were saying Emmy?" the archaeologist stepped next to his assistant, looking over her shoulder onto the letter. He frowned at the elaborate envelope. The two exchanged a glance, but Luke interrupted.

-"What is it, Professah?" the boy peeked over the backrest of the sofa. He watched curiously as the professor's assistant turned the envelope around and carefully broke the seal. She walked over to the stove, since the kettle was done boiling the water. She slowly took out the letter as she poured the water into the teapot. Putting the envelope aside, she began to read while adding herbs to the hot water.

-" _Dear Professor Hershel Layton,_

 _I am glad you received my letter. I deeply apologize for needing to ask for your help. I am the rightful owner of the ballroom building, the famous Ferguson Populaire. We have encountered daunting threats about the upcoming festival on the 25_ _th_ _of April. It appears to be a pack of well organized men, terrorising the events they appear at and leaving nothing but chaos. Their identities and aims are residual, which is why I have come to contact you. I have read and heard much about you and would be glad to receive help from the great Professor Layton."_

Emmy looked up from reading, obviously sharing the confusion of the others, who were exchanging frowning expressions. The professor brought two fingers to his chin and began pacing around.

" _Enclosed, you will find three exclusive admission cards for the masquerade ball on the night of the 25_ _th_ _of April, first class airline tickets, as well as the five star hotel reservations for your sojourn._

 _I profoundly hope to receive your help. You will be informed with further details at your arrival in personal._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Richard Andre Ferguson"_

Emmy ended the letter, looking up and watching the professor's thoughtful face.

-"First class? Five star hotel? He must be rich!" Luke exclaimed, not believing their luck.

-"Hmm." was the professor's only answer. His assistant began to pour the fresh tea into three small cups, adding more sugar than usual in the little boy's one. The professor stopped in front of the window and stared outside, lost in thoughts. Emmy placed the tray with the tea on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. Luke curiously stretched his hands out for the letter, which the young woman was still holding. She handed it to him, without looking away from the professor. Luke stared at the elaborate paper and quietly read it again, moving his lips as the words formed in his mind. Emmy took her cup of tea and took a sip when the professor turned around. He walked over to them and took his cup as well.

-" _Famous Ferguson Po- popu- laire_... I have never heard of that... Do you know it Professah?" Luke asked when he came across the line. Layton took a sip from his cup before he answered.

-"Why yes, Luke, it is very famous in Scotland. Only the most exclusive and richest people are allowed to go there. It is indeed an honour for us to be invited." he spoke as he sat down next to his assistant.

-"Mister Ferguson must have French ancestors if it is called 'Ferguson _Populaire'._ But I wonder how he knew that you were going to bring the two of us. Do you think he is that well informed, Professor?" Emmy asked.

-"She's right! He seems to be a little _too_ well informed..." Luke said as he showed the letter to his mentor by leaning over Emmy's lap. The girl held her cup higher to prevent the boy from spilling the hot tea.

-"Maybe we're just famed." she winked at the boy, who gave her an unbelieving look.

-"Yes, I believe so too." the Professor finally spoke. He took a closer look at the letter, before taking a final sip on his tea and then placing it back on the tray. Both Emmy and Luke watched him curiously, waiting for a decision. A long pause followed. Professor Layton was staring ahead, before he finally, after some minutes turned to his companions. He looked at Emmy longer than usual, who seemed irritated by it.

-"I think we should take a closer look at the case. If you two are content with it, that is." he eventually nodded. Luke's face lit up.

-"Yeah! Let's do it!" he exclaimed happily, grinning at the professor, who turned to his assistant. A short moment of silence passed before the girl nodded in agreement.

-"Alright, it's on then I guess." she stated and gave a smile. The professor's apprentice excitedly jumped off the sofa and bounced around the room.

-"But Luke," Emmy started as she stood up as well, putting her hands on her hips.

-"you do realise that this is a masquerade ball, don't you? You need to behave there." she reminded.

-"Ow, but this is so exciting! What exactly is a masquerade ball? What will we need? When do we leave?" he asked further, not even waiting for answers. Emmy rolled her eyes, but smiled. She crossed over to the desk where she'd put the envelope and regarded the enclosed papers.

-"Here it says that the plane will leave..." she looked at the small calendar on the wall.

-"Tomorrow!" the girl noticed, turning to the professor. Her expression changed to a confused one when she noticed her employer staring at her. Luke stopped bouncing as well and watched the scene with a frown. Emmy opened her mouth in order to ask what was wrong, when the professor rose from the sofa.

-"Then I believe we should all get ready for the departure tomorrow." he said, nodding to both of them. He walked over to the young woman and examined the tickets.

-"Alright, we will meet here at eight." he stated.

The next day, the trio had taken their flight to Scotland, where they were picked up by a limousine. Luke was really enjoying the first class and the limousine, showing it by excitedly bouncing around. After about an hour, they arrived at a big mansion, surrounded by parks, fountains and flowerbeds. They were all stunned by the large property.

A butler led them into the great entrance hall. Ornate pillars, curtains and statues were decorating the light room. Huge windows let the entrance being flooded with light, illuminating the chandelier at the ceiling and the large stairs, leading up, onto a gallery.

-"Ah, Monsieur Layton! My apologies, Mister Layton." A man appeared on the stairs, motioning them to follow. He was probably around the age of forty, had dark hair and was wearing a rather old fashioned costume, which fit the surroundings pretty well.

-"Professor, actually." Luke interrupted their host, as they mounted the stairs, receiving a glance from his mentor and a nudge from Emmy.

-"Well then, Professor Layton. My apologies." the man respectfully nodded his head when they arrived on the gallery next to him.

-"And you must be his, um.." he made a thoughtful face, when he looked down at Luke.

-"Apprentice." The boy proudly explained, swallowing the 'Number One'. Their host politely nodded his head towards the boy, making Luke feel even more proud of the respect he was being treated with.

-"Ah, indeed. Luke Triton." the man remembered.

-"Then you must be the professor's lovely assistant, Miss Altava, am I right?" he asked, turning to Emmy and softly kissing the back of her hand. She blushed lightly and nodded.

-"Well, then, I am glad you arrived safely. Come with me." he said, leading the trio through a corridor, as elaborate as the entrance hall, into a smaller room. There was less light than in the other parts of the mansion, due to the curtains which were partly closed. A fire was burning low in the fireplace. There were two sofas and an armchair. Their host sat down in the armchair before the coffee table. A butler instantly brought a tray with tea and small snacks. Everything looked very accurate and expensive.

-"Tea, Monsieur Ferguson?" the butler asked politely.

-"Surely. Please, have a seat." Ferguson told his guests. They sat down on the sofa to their host's right and were immediately offered tea as well. After they had settled down and talked about their journey, their host began to familiarize the three with the details.

-"As you have read in my letter, I am in need of your great skills and detective work. Many private detectives and the police have already tried to solve the mystery of the so called 'Titokzatos Order'. Of course, no one was ever able to solve it, which is why I asked you for help." Ferguson started and was handed a large envelope by a butler as he spoke. He handed it to the Professor and continued.

-"They are very well organized and come to a lot of events, spreading fear and chaos." he said while the professor took the pictures out of the envelope, showing it to his companions and regarding them carefully. They showed smashed celebrity parties, destroyed gala's and more.

-"They appear and vanish unseen, no one has ever been able to identify anyone. Even more mysterious is that they have never stolen anything." he said, taking a sip from his tea. The trio looked up from the pictures. The professor placed the envelope, with the pictures on top, on the table and took a sip from his own cup of tea. Emmy had taken a cookie, while Luke was shoving one tablespoon sugar after the other into his tea.

-"Never stolen anything?" the professor asked confused. Their host nodded unpleased.

-"I'm afraid I don't have any further information for you. This is all we know. Now, I am anxious they will invade my masquerade ball, too." he doubtfully added, taking another sip from his cup of tea.

-"It is indeed mysterious. We will start by collecting information in town." the professor informed.

-"Ah, well, I can, of course, afford someone to lead you around. I will certainly pay for your disguises for the 25th. They will be tailored for you."

The professor exchanged a glance with his companions.

-"Disguises? Will we go as staff?" Luke asked confused. The other two followed his gaze over to their host who had risen from his seat.

-"Why, of course not! You three will be my honoured guests. The outfits will be custom-made for you by my seamstresses." Ferguson stated with a smile on his face.

-"Oh, that is very nice of you, but I have already brought a suit for the ball. It is very generous of you to offer it, but-" the professor started, but was interrupted.

-"But I insist! I mean if you are more comfortable in your own clothing, you may of course wear it. How about you two?" he asked Luke and Emmy. Luke looked down, nervously tapping his fingers together.

-"Um, well, I don't have anything here, but-" he mumbled and was saved by Emmy.

-"I am sure we will find something in town as well. Please, Monsieur, we do not want to cause any circumstances." she politely said, receiving a hefty nod from Luke and a small smile from the professor. Ferguson shook his head.

-"Believe me, you won't. I would be glad to repay your services with all my possibilities." he smiled.

-"Why don't you two follow my butler to the dressing rooms. The seamstresses will take your measurements and immediately start working, so you can try your costumes on when you return from your researches." Their host offered and gestured his butler to lead them to the dressing rooms. They exchanged a glance and then looked at the professor, who gave them a nod. Then, they hesitatingly followed.

After some time, they were done and set out to town. The professor had been chatting with Monsieur Ferguson, who had given him a map of the streets and shops.

While investigating the town, they didn't notice anything strange. Most people they interviewed talked about the upcoming ball. Everyone seemed very excited about the exclusive event, but they also showed some hints of anxiety due to the 'Titokzatos Order'.

-"So they never steal anything. They only destroy, unseen, and then leave." the professor mumbled as they walked through town, seeming to have been everywhere important.

-"Maybe we should focus on the building itself." Emmy suggested.

-"Yeah, we could have a look around it, to see where they would break in or flee." Luke added. The professor's face lit up a little.

-"Yes, you two are right. That would be a good idea." he agreed.

-"I wonder if only Monsieur Ferguson's staff works there. Maybe we should check the people as well." The professor's assistant thought out loud. The professor nodded.

A while later, they arrived at the ballroom building. The preparations had mostly been made, although some decorations were still being attached. The trio was astonished by the gigantic hall. On the sides, there were tables and chairs for the guests, but also long tables for the buffet. The curtains on the high windows and the boxes on the sides were made out of velvet, the floor was shining marble and the furniture was made out of ebony. A enormous chandelier illuminated the room and the golden ornaments and paintings on the walls and ceiling, thousands of crystals glistening. Across was a stage with instruments, waiting for the orchestra to play them on the night of the gala.

They split up, checking the kitchen, the stage, the room with the furniture, as well as the boxes of the balcony and the entrance. They asked some waiters and waitresses, but they only told them that their boss had given them extra strict orders to check the guests.

-"Ah, Monsieur- um Professor Layton!" they turned around to see their host enter the gigantic room.

-"Monsieur." the professor tipped his hat.

-"I hope your work is going well, I really don't want to interrupt any further, but your trusted apprentice's suit is ready. It would be best if he'd come and try it on." the generous man informed them.

-"Why, we were just finishing out work here. Would you mind us accompanying you and wait for Luke at your mansion?" The professor asked. Ferguson only shook his head and smiled.

-"But of course not! I will let dinner be prepared for when we arrive." he said, turned on the heel and nodded to his butler, who was instantly taking his phone out to call the cooks. The professor and his companions followed and soon, all of them arrived back at the mansion. While Luke was led away to the dressing room once more, Emmy and Professor Layton were dining with their host. It was very delicious and they enjoyed it a lot. After they had talked about the case, discussing the facts, Luke entered. He was wearing a light grey suit with a light darker shirt underneath. His pants were as short as always, his socks were white with small blue stripes at the top and the shoes he was wearing had the same colour as his suit. Proudly, yet shyly, he grinned at the others.

-"Look, Professor!" he exclaimed excitedly.

-"That looks very neat, Luke."

-"Yeah, perfect for the evening. Now you only need to learn how to behave there." Emmy winked at him, smirking and waiting for him to burst out with an annoyed answer. The professor interrupted.

-"I think it would be better if you wouldn't wear it at dinner." he noted. His apprentice nodded, but hesitated.

-"I am afraid your dress will not be ready until tomorrow, Miss Altava. My apologies." Ferguson said to the young woman to his left.

-"Oh, that's alright. Please, no one needs to hurry because of me." the girl waved her hand to motion that it wasn't a big deal and smiled.

-"Um..." Luke muttered and tapped his fingertips behind his back, looking to the ground. The three adults turned back to him.

-"Um... Emmy, could you come with me?" he quietly asked. The girl tilted her head to the side, but then got up without further questions. The professor looked after them with a puzzled expression, until they had left the dining room.

-"So, I am afraid your date will be a little later. But don't worry, my seamstresses are working as fast as they can."

-"Huh, date?" the professor spun around to the man who was relaxed taking a sip from his wine. He blinked twice, since he found he had reacted too surprised. Yet, he had never mentioned anything of a date or escort. Ferguson only placed his glass back on the table.

-"Why, yes. I assumed you and your girlfriend would be going together, but she will follow." he spoke nonchalantly.

-"Um, I'm not sure what you mean, Monsieur. My... girlfriend?" the professor tried to sound as relaxed as possible.

-"Your lovely assistant, of course. I assume she is more than just an assistant to you." the man winked at his guest, making him wince sightly. The professor cleared his throat and lifted his glass up.

-"Ahem. No, no she is just my assistant." he mumbled before he took a sip from his wine.

-"You want _what_?" Emmy lightly chuckled when she and Luke were standing outside the dressing room.

-"Just, you know, a little bit, so I can show the professor what I can do." the boy mumbled. Emmy put one hand on her hip.

-"You know, I don't think we will be dancing at all, especially you. You shouldn't worry about it." she informed him. Luke's head sank. He was about to turn around to the dressing room when she spoke again.

-"But I could tell you something about the music, so that you'll have a little knowledge about dancing." she winked at him. His face immediately lit up as he turned to her.

-"Really?" he exclaimed excitedly.

-"Sure. But for now, let's just get your normal clothes back, so you can eat before we leave. It's really delicious. I'll show you back at the hotel, okay?" the girl asked, receiving a nod and then watched him disappear in the dressing room. She smiled to herself and walked back to the dining room.

Later that evening, Emmy was laying on her bed in the hotel, reading a brochure of the festival tomorrow. A knock on the door was heard.

-"Psst, it's me!" a quite loud whisper came from outside. The professor's assistant chuckled and put the brochure aside.

-"Come in." she replied, standing up from the bed. A second later, Luke entered the room, carefully closing the door behind him. When he turned around, his cheeks flushed within half a second.

-"Um, ah, Emmy, your um... I can see, uh..." he stuttered when he turned around to the young woman. She blinked confused and then looked down at herself. She was already wearing her nightgown, which was white and, so Luke noticed, a little bit see-through. He could slightly see her white shorts and brad through the fabric.

-"Oh." she simply said and went to the bathroom door, taking a bathrobe and putting it on.

-"Better?" she asked, still amused from his reaction. He hesitatingly nodded.

-"Alright, now. You know what a three-four time or three-quarter time is?" she asked as she turned a small radio on.

-"Um... maybe?" he spoke while the young woman was searching for the right station.

-"Ah!" she finally found one with classical music. Turning around, she faced Luke again.

-"So, this is a waltz. A three-quarter time." she began as the music began to play.

Emmy showed Luke several dances and explained to him, what usually happens at a ball.

-"So you will be dancing?" he asked after she had finished. They were both sitting on her bed now.

-"I don't know. Probably not, because we are there to investigate." Emmy said thoughtfully.

-"Why do you know all of these things?" he asked further.

-"Well, you know, at the end of school, there's always a prom." she told him. When he didn't seem to understand, she continued.

-"That's a dance, too. It's how one celebrates the graduation." she informed. He nodded.

-"You should go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day." Emmy said when Luke yawned.

He silently went back to his and the professor's room and both went to bed.

 _Hope you liked it and stay tuned. Don't forget to review ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_Yo people! Here's a view into our all favourite villain's mind... The following chapter next week will finally be the great happening ;) And from next weekend on I'll have a little more time, holidays ^-^_

 _Anyways, enjoy! And careful, spoilers..._

 **Chapter 15**

 _So many years of detesting those insolent fools, this ignorant loathsome human scum, strutting upon the earth and fretting its treasures._

 _They took everything. Everything I ever had. Even as a boy, left with nothing. My family, taken. My father, brainwashed. That traitor..._

 _I was and still am shunned by the multitude. Live, if one can call this a life, in solitude._

 _And yet, my ambition impelled me to keep on living and find new purposes in life. I strived for what others can't even dream of. I yearned for a life, even after everything I've been through. Or more, what they had put me through._

 _I learned, studied, constructed, invented, composed, discovered and reached so much. I have found the greatest treasures, revealed the most difficult mysteries and created the most astonishing marvels._

 _But the world denied me and so it denied all of my achievements. I am one of the most powerful and brilliant human beings on the planet, and yet, what for?_

 _No one would listen. No one cares. No one but her..._

 _She saw my loneliness. My emptiness. She even seemed to feel my torment. But she... She, who didn't see the embittered outcast, but a man. She saw me as a person, with needs, feelings, desires, hopes and dreams._

 _She, who appears to understand me. Or at least tries. Maybe she doesn't even have to try._

 _She, who is the impersonation of perfection. Her spirit and sublime appearance with these wonderful eyes, radiating love, charm and appeal. What an unparalleled delight I feel when she looks at me. This angel, send to save me from my lonesomeness? Or perhaps just to remind me of the life I could have had, if it wasn't for Targent to ruin it._

 _She, who may be the mirror of my dreams, the only chance to escape from my forsaken past and desolate fate?_

 _But who am I to dream of such things? I, who never had a place in this world. I, who simply isn't made for a life amongst people. This repulsive lunatic who only strives for his own goals, but secretly dreams of affection._

 _I shall be cursed for falling under her spell, for blindly walking into her trap, and yet, I have never felt anything more delightful than being with this lovely young woman, who somehow manages to deduct and indulge all of my senses..._

 _As for tomorrow, my plan shall finally unfold. The preparations are made and then, when I will be with her again, all of my hard work will be paid off. Then I can make her happy, make her feel safe and loved, the way she makes me feel..._

-"Raymond, have you found my journal? It doesn't seem to be here and we need the coordinates I have written down in it."

-"No master, it is not here. Perhaps if you have a look in your chamber again?" The butler answered his annoyed master, who went back into his own room. Smiling to himself, the old man took out the small book again, which he hid underneath the map, and headed with the Bostonius into the direction of the Ferguson Populaire.

 _Sorry for it being so short, but I thought it was such a cute idea to know how he feels. Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter!_

 _Have a lovely day^^_


	16. Chapter 16

_Heeey! I'm sorry to post this only now, but I will write the next chapter(s) shortly after this one :)_

 **Chapter 16**

-"Those over there, Professah?" Luke asked and pointed to a group of four men, standing near the buffet.

-"Yes, but we can not let them know that we are watching them." the professor answered quietly, which made the boy blush lightly and take his finger down.

Professor Layton and Luke have been eyeing the small group, since the festival had started. They were wearing thick looking coats, which looked as if they were hiding something underneath. Although every guest had been checked before entering the luxurious building, those four seemed to have past without an inspection.

The professor and Luke were wearing their party suits, in order to blend into the mass and disguise as regular guests. The professor was wearing a white suit with a fawn vest underneath and a light blue tie, suiting his apprentice's outfit, which the boy had gotten tailored by their host's seamstresses. Both had small masks, covering their eyes.

Suddenly the light dimmed and a spotlight shone onto the stage, where the orchestra was sitting.

-"Good evening, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen! I am deeply honoured to bid you welcome for the second event this year, here in the Ferguson Populaire." the voice of the host echoed through the giant room. He was standing in front of the orchestra on the stage, below him was a strangely looking entity, hidden underneath a large cloth.

-"I know what you may think now, why a second festival? But I can assure you that the sight I will be giving you tonight is astonishing. A brand new chandelier, a masterpiece, a work of art, has been build for this wonderful evening. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the artist with me, the brilliant creator of the new chandelier, Monsieur Avatmy!" Ferguson's voice faded as the crowd of masked and elegantly dressed people started clapping. A man, dressed in a dark red suit, wearing a back cape, a red bow tie and a navy-like black hat stepped onto the stage. He was wearing a small white mask, which hid his eyes.

-"Thank you, Monsieur! Now, without further ado, the masquerade ball shall start. And we will all be dancing and celebrating underneath the new chandelier. Please enjoy yourselves underneath this spectacular illumination!" he cheerfully and proudly announced and at the same moment, metallic cables, attached to the construction underneath the cloth were visible, pulling the entity up to the ceiling. Ferguson held on to the cloth and revealed the enormous chandelier, which was now shining brightly and glistening with thousands of crystals. It was bigger than the old one, shinier and more elaborate. The light flooded the room and the lamps on the walls were turned on again.

As the music started to play, the professor and Luke were already on their way to the stage, where Ferguson had just been. They saw him walk down from the sage and heading into the direction of a door on the side of the hall.

-"We have to catch up with him, there is something I need to ask him. It might lead to the answer of this case." Layton informed his apprentice who was hurrying after him.

-"But, wait, Professah! What about the suspicious men over there? What if they start with their plot now?" the boy stopped the professor, who seemed to be helpless, until a familiar voice rang to their ears.

-"I can take care of them, Professor." a female voice spoke to them from behind. When they turned around, the professor couldn't help but let his jaw drop. His assistant, who had been trying on her dress until now, obviously had returned.

Emmy was wearing a long a-line red gown, ruffled and with a slim waist and a straight cleavage with lace. Her sleeves were only starting below her shoulders and going until her elbows, where they widened. The dark shades of red were highlighted with light golden glitter. Her hair was a half updo, pinned up with star shaped pins and behind her pony, adorned with a thin tiara. The rest of her hair was hanging down in waves until her ribs. With a light pink shade of eyeshadow and long, black defined eyelashes, she blinked at the boys' perplexed faces through her elaborate black mask.

-"E-Emmy, you... you look wonderful." the professor finally managed. She smiled shyly but then returned a serious expression.

-"Don't you want to hurry? I will keep an eye on the guys over there, okay?" she asked.

-"Um, yes, perfect. Thank you." Layton quickly replied, nodded and then left with his apprentice.

The young woman watched her companions leave after Ferguson and then turned her attention towards the guys at the buffet again. _What a perfect disguise..._ She thought as she walked up to the buffet and took a glass of punch for herself.

As Emmy watched them from the corner of her eye, she had to ignore the many glances on her dress which came from all sides. She could hear people talk about it, the men about the beauty and appeal, the women with awe and envy. Unfortunately, the suspicious group of men had noticed her remarkable beauty, too. Emmy swallowed as her targets were heading towards her. _Oh, great..._

Trying to keep her cool, the young woman took a deep breath and pretended to be completely unaware of them.

-"Well hello there, shawty." one of them, the tallest and probably the leader greeted her from the side. _Okay, they're not from here..._ Emmy rolled her eyes as she heard him calling her that nickname.

-"Where do you come from?" he asked as he and the group surrounded her.

-"London. And you and your friends?" Emmy pretended to care and asked back innocently. _Maybe if I play dumb I'll get some information..._

-"Obviously not from London." he laughed. Emmy inwardly wished to kick him really hard.

-"I've never seen you on these kinds of events before, and believe me, I would have noticed you." he and his gang came closer and closer.

-"Oh? What events?" she asked sweetly. His eyes narrowed for a second before he replied and Emmy knew that he was asking himself whether she was playing it or truly was unknowing.

-"You know, balls, parties, the whole elegant shebang, just like this." he said as he looked up to the new chandelier with a hint of anger in his eyes. Turning his attention back to Emmy, he came even closer, now even touching her dress with his legs. Every time he came closer, the whole group closed up and cornered her even more.

-"But you obviously seem unfamiliar with all of this, so I could give you a nice introduction. Why don't the two of us go outside for a moment, so I can _show_ you...?" the pushy leader leaned closer to her face, making her lean back a little. He took her mask off and stared into her eyes with desire. The young woman could feel her heart race wildly, with anger and a little fear, too. _That pervert! I can't make a scene now and fighting in this dress is impossible...! What now?-_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

He took her mask off and stared into her eyes with desire. The young woman could feel her heart race wildly, with anger and a little fear, too. _That pervert! I can't make a scene now and fighting in this dress is impossible...! What now?-_ her thoughts were interrupted as she felt an arm over her shoulder.

-"Hey there, sorry to keep you waiting. Where have you been?" she heard a man's deep voice next to her. The leader of the group backed away a little and narrowed his eyes.

-"Who are you?" he asked as he angrily surveyed the masked man.

-"I'm with her." he calmly replied and pulled her a little closer. Emmy didn't know how to react, but was glad to be saved from the nasty man and his suspicious friends.

-"I don't believe you... And I saw her first!" the man lost his patience and lunged his fist towards the newcomer. In the split of a second a small dagger, which had rapidly appeared out of the other man's sleeve, was held against the attacker's throat. The aggressive man stopped in mid-air and decided that he didn't have a choice, but to leave them alone. Emmy held her breath at the scene so close to her. Although she could feel the tension and hear her own heart race, her protector seemed to be completely serene.

-"I would advise you to leave us now." he calmly informed the group of men, who infuriated turned on the heel and left. The young woman was stunned and blinked unbelievingly after them. She then turned to her rescuer and recognized the man who had been on the stage earlier. He put his knife away again and let his arm sink to his side, where it vanished underneath his cape.

-"Th-thank you." Emmy started and slightly winced when he turned to her.

-"You're the one who built the chandelier, right?" she asked, a little insecurely.

-"Why, yes, that is me." he smiled at her.

-"Would you share a dance with me? I'm afraid your stalkers haven't given up yet..." he noted with a nod of his head towards the group, who were still eyeing the couple.

-"Ah, yeah, sure." she quickly replied and let herself, by a gentle pull on her hand, be lead onto the dance floor. At first, Emmy was very unsure and wanted to avoid tripping or making any mistakes.

-"It's okay, just relax. I'm not a judge." the man smiled at her and chuckled softly. She took a deep breath and tried to follow his advice. As the young woman tried to focus on something else, than her feet, she could feel her dancing partner's hand lightly squeezing hers. She looked up to him, feeling his gaze through his mask and noticed that she didn't have one anymore.

-"So, Emmeline, how do you like the ball?" the man asked her, very slightly tightening his grip around her waist to bring her a little closer.

-"I- wait, how do you know my name?" she asked confused, almost forgetting to keep on dancing.

-"Monsieur, wait!" The professor called after Ferguson. Stopping in the middle of the corridor, their host turned around and gestured them to follow. They closed up to him and walked beside him, down the long hallway.

-"Ah, Monsieur Layton! Enjoying the ball? Anything new about the order yet? There has been no trouble detected so far, which makes me very glad." he asked.

-"Well, we were just about to ask you some questions that could solve the case." Layton informed, leaving their host with a curious look.

-"Ask away." he said, as they walked further.

-"You said that this is the second event this year. Are there normally more than one?"

-"Why, no! This is a very special case. Every host gives a party about once a year, or every second year. It is a lot of work, you know. Originally, I was glad that I have already celebrated a festival at the very beginning of this year, since the order had only appeared a very short while ago, but now I have a new reason and am glad to have come across you." Ferguson explained, rolling the 'r'.

-"And you said the new chandelier is the reason for this rare happening. However, when we came here first, there was a chandelier already." the professor asked further, as his assumption was confirmed.

-"The new one was a gift from the artist I introduced earlier. He had constructed it and wanted me to present it to the crowd. Since it really is a masterpiece, I couldn't say no. Such a piece of art witnesses a high status perfectly." he told them proudly as they had reached a door, where he stopped.

-"Please excuse me for a minute, while I check on the ballet dancers for the performance later. I will be right back." Ferguson informed the two as he knocked on the door. Giggling was heard from behind the door. A girl opened the door and peeked out with her head.

-"Ah, Monsieur! Nous sommes prêtes!" the blonde girl informed and let the man enter.

As they waited in front of the door, the professor brought two fingers to his chin.

-"Professah, what do you think is going on?" Luke asked, trying to ignore the giggling girls behind the door.

-"I have a suspicion, that our generous host has been manipulated..." Layton began. His apprentice's eyes widened.

-"What do you mean Professah? The second event?" he asked curiously.

-"Yes, Luke." the professor started, much quieter than the boy.

-"It appears, that someone else has planned all of this."

-"You know mine, too." the mysterious masked man replied to the confused young woman, as he spun her around.

-"But, I..." she didn't manage to answer to his comment. He smiled at her as he held her close while they danced underneath the chandelier, which was making the glitter on the girl's gown sparkle.

-"Do you really not recognise me? Maybe now?" he said and leaned close to her face with his. Emmy could feel her stomach turn in thrill and surprise and squeezed her eyes close as the mysterious man lowered his head.

The same moment the thrill gave her chills down her spine and Descole's lips softly placed a kiss on her forehead, she recognised her rescuer. Emmy opened her eyes and stared into his as he backed away from her face again. Almost forgetting to keep on dancing, she lost herself in his warm smile. Small teardrops sparkled in her eyes as she completely followed his movements. The girl had her lips slightly parted, as if she'd want to say something, but the words didn't form in her mind.

-"Didn't I tell you I'd come if you need me?" The now familiar man spoke with a loving gaze. Emmy only sighed dreamingly and leaned against his chest as they danced.

-"I was worried you wouldn't find me here, so I didn't want to come at first..." she whispered, feeling safe close to him.

-"I never break a promise." he said and stopped dancing when the music stopped.

-"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to retrieve your mask from those outrageous persons. Not that you wouldn't look absolutely enchanting without it." he added with a wink and a smirk, making her cheeks flush.

-"And don't worry, I will find you again. I promise." He assured her. Emmy's hand received a kiss before he left her. Completely lost in her dreams, the young woman walked over to buffet again to get herself a drink. Until now, she didn't even feel her burning feet and skin.

-"I apologise for the wait, but I like to check as much as possible personally." Ferguson stated when he left the ballet dancers again, to meet the professor.

-"Monsieur, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I presume that you have been manipulated. At least your decisions." The professor started, causing their host to stare at him blankly.

-"What do you mean? Manipulated? By the Titokzatos Order? How? Why?" the man burst out, not able to hide his shock.

-"I don't assume that it was the Titokzatos Order, but they played their, probably also unknowing, part in this whole plot." Layton began to explain, pacing up and down.

-"Someone has planned all of this to happen, even before you knew. Someone who needed Monsieur Ferguson to celebrate an event, but this time, knowing that there would be the danger of the order." he went on, his fingers still at his chin.

-"But, I don't understand! Someone wanted me to risk the order to come, and it was not the order itself?" the man unbelievingly asked. The professor nodded and continued his reasoning.

-"The one behind all of this did not plan this to have the order destroy the festival, not at all. I'd rather say, for us." he stated seriously.

-"Us, Professah?" Luke exclaimed. The professor slightly nodded again and then began to think, narrowing his (already very small) eyes.

-"Monsieur, you told us that you have heard about us." he turned to the generous man, who nodded.

-"Why, yes. I was told that the famous Professor Layton could solve any case." he reported.

-"Told by whom?" the professor seemed to have a suspicion, but still waited for the reply.

-"The artist of the chandelier. When he had dedicated his work to me and I told him about my worries, he spoke of you." Ferguson informed, getting slower in the end, seeming to realise something, too. Luke's eyes widened as he also seemed to have come to the solution of the case.

-"The constructor of the chandelier! But why?" the professor's apprentice shouted.

-"He had build the chandelier to have Monsieur Ferguson throw this event. He knew that the Titokzatos Order would appear and he also knew that you would ask us to help, since he gave the advice himself..." the professor turned to Ferguson.

-"Only, why did he want us here? What are his plans for us, since they don't appear to be made for you, Monsieur."

Suddenly, the lights were turned off. Professor Layton, Luke and Ferguson looked around them hectically. The ballet girls were screaming inside the dressing room, but also screams of the guests from the ball room were heard.

-"What's going on?" Layton asked.

-"The order! They started terrorising my guests!" Ferguson shouted, rapidly pulling the door of the dressing room open. He ordered the dancers to leave the building. Then he quickly ran down the corridor, towards the side entrance of the ball room, followed by the professor and Luke.

They had almost reached the door, when all of a sudden, the three tripped over a rope. As soon as they had it the ground, dark persons came out of the shadows of the curtains and were rappelling down from the ceiling. Before the trio could get to their feet, they were captured and tied up.

-"What the-?" Emmy exclaimed when the light were turned off. Her glass fell to the ground, shattering into sharp pieces. She looked around for any suspicious signs in the dark and gasped when she spotted shapes, which were coming down from the ceiling. People screamed around her and she was pulled along with the mass around her, until suddenly hands grabbed her. Before Emmy could turn around or escape from the tight grip, she felt cloth against her mouth and nose. Then everything went black...

 _Uuuuh, cliffhanger! :D Now we'll all have to wait for next week! Maybe sooner ;) I'll try my best_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Before Emmy could turn around or escape from the tight grip, she felt cloth against her mouth and nose. Then everything went black...

Dizzily, Emmy woke up. She blinked several times against garish, unnatural light. Her head hurt like crazy and she was still very dazed and took some time to remember what had happened.

-"Emmy! Are you alright?" the professor's voice sounded to her right. The young woman turned her head to the side to see the professor, who was watching her with concern. Emmy regarded his strange position and only then noticed her own. She felt cold metal on her wrists and judging from the chains he was attached to his wrists, guessed that they were all tied up to the wall. Next to the professor was Luke, after him Ferguson and another guest. The chains were on some kind of rail along the wall, so that the height could be changed, like it was for Luke. All hands were above their heads, which was very uncomfortable. Emmy's chains were pulling on her wrists, because she could barely stand and was therefore almost hanging from the wall.

Emmy groaned in pain, her head was spinning and she doubt that she would be able to stand for a long time. While looking around, she noticed that everyone's masks were removed. Across them was a door in the dark, judging from the little light on the floor. The light in the room was spotted on them and glaring their sore eyes. On the wall to their right was a gadget with lots of buttons and other electronics. The several levers were telling Emmy that they controlled the chains.

-"What is going on here? I have heard that they damage and terrorise, but this... this is insane! It's inhumane! What do they want from us?" Ferguson burst out, rolling the 'r' as usual. Emmy's head was pounding more with every noise or movement.

-"Is this still the plan of that man you told me about?" Ferguson asked helplessly. Layton made a thoughtful face, managing to stay calm.

-"I highly doubt it. This is very strange though." he answered. A moment of silence passed and Emmy was very thankful for that.

-"Luke!" the professor whispered when noises of the boy's chains were heard. Emmy turned her head to see the professor's apprentice escape with his small, underestimated wrists once again. He snug over into the shadows where the door was. Carefully, he opened it and peeked outside. Quickly, he closed it again, taking a deep breath when he had shut it. He walked over to the others again, stepping into the light.

-"There are guards _everywhere_... They are standing at each door of the corridor. And they are armed." he reported silently. The professor nodded slightly. Ferguson mumbled something about hoping the others were okay and shook his head hopelessly.

-"We will have to find some other way out of here, but first, it would be a good idea to free us." he suggested after a moment. The professor's apprentice nodded eagerly towards his mentor and walked over to the engine. He regarded it for a while and then threw the first lever.

Suddenly, Emmy's chains began to move. She gasped when she was being pulled up by her wrists.

-"Luke, stop it!" the professor instructed. Hectically, the boy pulled the lever down again, only it didn't work at first. He pushed a red button on the side, next to it and was finally able to stop the chains from moving upwards. Everyone sighed in relief. Luke gave the professor a very insecure look, since he didn't want to do anything wrong again. Layton was looking up at Emmy, who's wrists were at the height of about three meters now.

The young woman was groaning from the light, which was directly shining into her eyes now. Her head was spinning again and the movements exhausted her. The dress was dragging her down even more and she could already feel the metal of her chains slightly cutting her wrists.

-"Try the- wait, do you hear that?" the professor began but stopped when there were shooting noises outside. They were all holding their breaths and listened closely to what was going on outside. Luke was trembling in fear of the upcoming threat. The noises came from the guards, wildly firing at something or someone, but soon stopped again. Luke quickly tried to hide behind the machine and peeked over its edge, when the door opened.

Layton tried to look through the light to see who had entered, as well as Ferguson. Emmy wasn't able to see anything, since the light was directly shining into her face and her head was still hurting like crazy. Luke was peeking over the edge of the engine and looking over to the professor, to see his reactions.

-"Who are you and what is going on here?! Show yourself!" Ferguson yelled infuriated. The shape in the shadows moved into the room, closing the door, walking slowly and still remaining unseen in the darkness.

-"I believe we have come to the end of our little game now, haven't we?" the professor began with narrowed eyes, trying to see who was sneaking towards them. Silence filled the room. Only Emmy's hoarse breathing, Luke's trembling against the slightly moving metal and dripping liquid onto the floor was heard.

-"All of these happenings have been planned precisely. The chandelier, the ball, the order. Everything was worked out and afforded to bring us here. Your plans are no longer a secret to me, Descole!" Professor Layton revealed the person in the dark. Luke gasped, as well as Ferguson, who seemed a little confused though. The name was ringing in Emmy's head several times until she realised what was happening. An evil chuckle was heard as Descole finally stepped into the light. He was still wearing his costume and grinned naughtily.

-"Now, what are your real goals? What do you want from me?" the professor asked in a sharp tone, staring at his nemesis. Descole only snorted sharply, turning from Layton.

-"You really think I would effort all of this for you?" his familiar deep voice rang through the room. He walked towards the wall, revealing the dagger from his sleeve. Layton gasped when it rapidly flew through the air towards his assistant, glistening in the light. In the split of a second, metal cracked as the knife had broken the young woman's chains, attached to the walls. Emmy fell down, but was caught in her rescuers arms immediately. He held her tightly with one arm around her thighs and one around her back. Emmy's head was hanging over his shoulder, as well as her arms. She was way too exhausted to bring them up, so she just motionlessly let everything happen to her. Descole's smile widened as he triumphantly glanced at Layton, who's jaw had dropped at the scene before him.

While gently stroking her back, Descole turned around and carried his fatigued trophy towards the door, when she whispered to him.

-"What about... the others..?" she managed quietly. The masked man stopped for a second, thinking, but then sighed through his nose and pressed a button on the engine with his elbow. Everyone fell to the ground from the sudden release. Luke, who only now dared to move, walked over to the professor, who was readjusting his hat. The professor watched the door, where his nemesis had vanished through, while standing up.

-"He did it all for her?" Ferguson suddenly interrupted everyone's thoughts. Layton and Luke turned to him, seeing, to their surprise, that their host was not angry anymore.

-"Well, in that case, I will be calling the police for the order, and the order alone." he mumbled, more to himself, nodding his head. Layton and Luke exchanged a glance and then quickly left the strange room, trying to catch up with Descole and Emmy.

Outside, they noticed the guards, who were all knocked out and laying across the floor. The professor looked around to both sides of the corridor, seeing his nemesis neither way.

-"Look there professor!" Luke said and pointed to a fresh trace of blood. They exchanged a glance and then quickly followed it down the hallway. Feeling fresh air coming their way as they followed the tracks, they reached a wide open double door, leading outside.

Layton and Luke abruptly stopped in the court, astonished by the sight of a small and dark prop plane. The wind the engine was creating blasted wind in their faces, almost letting them forget why they were out there again.

-"Emmy!" the professor shouted when he caught sight of his assistant, still in his nemesis' arms. He could see her move slightly, which made Descole stop once more. Layton and Luke closed up to them, if not uncertainly remaining about two meters apart.

-"Emmy." he repeated, slightly shaking his head. The young woman whispered something into her rescuer's ear and then was put down carefully, to stand on her own feet. With her exhausted expression and sore eyes, she watched her two companions for a while, not able to speak yet. Descole stood close to her, supporting her by her waist, but also demonstrating that no one should attend to take her away again.

-"Emmy, please, I don't want you to become a criminal. Don't make the same mistake again, you'll regret it." Professor Layton tried to convince his assistant once more. The girl looked at him for a moment, then her gaze went down to the ground. Her hair and dress were blowing in the wind, as well as Descole's cape, which surrounded her figure protectively. She could feel his arm around her waist tighten and slightly shake, both angrily and probably insecurely. She knew he had done all of this for her and that the professor had managed to take her back before. Emmy sighed deeply before looking back up.

-"I'm not going to be a criminal..." she said, feeling Descole's hand almost drop. The professor and Luke still stared at her. Layton was about to extend his arm towards her, when the young woman spoke again, almost not audible, because of the loud engine.

-"Because if love makes me a criminal, how bad can I be?" she added with a smile, if not still weak. The professor's and Luke's jaws almost dropped to the floor at her line. Descole spun his head around to her, watching her in awe. A moment passed until they could speak again.

-"But-"

-"You heard her. One does not question a lady." Descole interrupted his enemy and lifted her up in a bridal style. Shooting the professor a last glance, he turned away, carrying Emmy to his plane, with which they vanished shortly after.

The professor and Luke couldn't believe their eyes as they watched them disappear in the night sky.

-"Isn't love wonderful?" Ferguson's voice startled them as he came from behind. The professor's shoulders dropped as he realised he had lost this one to his nemesis, and that it had costed him his assistant.

 _Alriiiiiight, I hope you liked it ^^_

 _I'm not done yet though, there will be more chapters coming up, so stay tuned ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Wow, 19! I'm proud of myself ^^_

 _Enjoy..._

 **Chapter 19**

Emmy heard a door being shut, which woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked around. _I must have fallen asleep..._ She thought when she noticed that they weren't on the plane anymore. She was still in the same position as she had been when they had taken off. Snuggled up against his chest, being held throughout the whole time. Emmy couldn't help but sigh happily as she remembered. Descole noticed and looked down at her, before he carried her up the stairs. She received a smile and felt him walk up stairs into the attic.

Carefully, he placed her on a nice bed on the left side of the rather small, but still comfy room.

-"I suppose you don't want to sleep in that dress." he said quietly, since he knew that she still felt a little of the headache from before. As he walked away from the bed and towards an old armchair, Emmy sat up, letting her legs hang over the side of the bed. She let her shoes slide off her feet, while she took a chance to investigate her new surroundings.

Although the room was pretty dark, her eyes could make out some furniture. On the other side of the room, opposite of the bed was a desk and a chair. Next to it, also not completely shoved against the wall due to the slope of the roof, was a cupboard, slightly opened. To her left was a window, but since it was in the middle of the night, if not next morning, she could not see anything. On her right side was the entrance they had come through and between the entrance and the desk was the old armchair.

Emmy slightly tilted her head to the side when she saw Descole lift something onto the chair that looked just like her suitcase. She slowly stood up and walked up to him. He turned to her when she slightly leaned onto him while placing her hand on his shoulder. He watched her and smiled as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. At her questioning glance upon the suitcase, he explained.

-"I had your case brought here, since I assumed that your own clothes would be more comfortable." he informed her, patting on the leathery material.

-"Rest now. And let me know if you need anything." he added and with a last glance into her eyes, as he walked towards the stairs.

-"Wait. Please, I can't open it myself." Emmy stopped him. He turned to see her back already facing him. He silently took a deep breath and crossed over to her again. Emmy held the cleavage of her dress up with both hands. She relaxed when her long hair was gently being placed over her shoulder. Unaware that she was actually holding her breath, Emmy was focusing on his movements. The zip started in the middle of her back and went just onto her bottom. She could feel his hands slightly tremble against her bare back and noticed that he was trying hard, not to touch her in any way. For some reason, she felt pity for him at that point. _He probably never has a lot of contact with other human beings..._ When he had opened the dress completely, Emmy, still holding her dress with one hand, turned around to Descole. She watched his expression for a moment and then placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

-"Thank you." she whispered and smiled at him, the compassion never leaving her eyes. He smiled back ,but she could see that he was a little hurt.

-"Tell me if there is anything else you need." he repeated and then left the attic. The young woman watched him disappear and then sighed. After listening to the weakening sounds downstairs, she turned to her suitcase again. Emmy let her dress slide down and hung it over the back rest of the arm chair. She opened her bag and put her light, white night gown on. While unpinning the sparkling pins of her bun, she walked over to the desk to place them there. The desk was a little messy with papers, an old looking sketch book and other stationary. When she put the first pin down, Emmy noticed that next to where she had put it, there was drawing of the exact shape of it. Emmy lighted a match and turned on the small oil lamp on the desk, since the light from downstairs was too weak to reach the desk. She looked closer and recognised that it was indeed her hair pin, sketched from every side with several notes about the material and other things considering its shape. While unpinning her hair with one hand, Emmy curiously opened the sketch book, which seemed to be full of loose papers. The first drawing was the chandelier. Right next to it another one, this time from above. She turned over the page and her jaw dropped the same moment as her hair. The following sketches were showing her dress. _He's been there all the time...!_ Emmy remembered the quiet designer in the back cell of the dressing rooms. Emmy sank into the chair. Placing the last pins onto the desk and removing her tiara, she carefully turned the page over once more. The girl gasped when her eyes caught sight of a lovely drawing of herself. She could her eyes water slightly while regarding the beautiful image. It showed her head from the side as if she was glancing at something nice. Her hair was gracefully falling in waves over her shoulder, her lips looked as realistic as if she would be able to feel the softness if she'd stroke the paper and her eyes were sparkling like a sunset on the ocean.

Emmy felt her eyes fill up with tears and quickly closed the book in order not to ruin anything with her tears. She stood up from the chair, wanting to find him, to hug him and to never let him go again. Her eyes searched for the light from downstairs, but couldn't find it. She took the oil lamp from the desk and carefully walked towards where she remembered the opening had been.

The young woman tried to sneak down the stairs as silently as she could, holding the lamp in front of her. It was the first time she had a look at the room downstairs.

Right in front of the stairs was the entrance door. The room seemed to be the living room. Emmy spotted a coffee table, a chair, a window with closed curtains and a sofa. She stood still when she saw Descole laying on the couch. On tiptoes, she crept up to him. He was laying on his back, one arm falling off the sofa, the other one over his face, covering his eyes. His jacket and tie were hanging over the backrest of the sofa, his hat was placed on the coffee table and his shoes were underneath it. The sleeves of his white shirt were clumsily rolled up and the buttons were open until his chest. His exhausted breathing was heard through his slightly opened mouth.

Emmy placed the oil lamp onto the carpet and kneeled before the couch. She watched his chest raise and fall for a while and decided not to wake him up. She rested her head on her arms, which she folded on the edge of the sofa, carefully not to touch him, in order not to disturb him.

Her thoughts were circling inside her head for a long time until Emmy eventually doze off with the image of the sketch of her face before her eyes.

 _To be continued..._

 _Next one is coming next week ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

-"Hm. Hm?" Descole woke up from a strange smell. With a frown, he blinked against the darkness. He felt as tired as before, which meant that it couldn't be long since he had accidentally fallen asleep on the sofa. He smelled again, now recognizing the smell of smoke. _Smoke?!_ He thought and panicked, more concerned for Emmy that anything else. He was about to stand up when he noticed something on the edge of the couch. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand, only now identifying the sleeping form of the young woman before the sofa. The smoke, so he saw as he slightly leaned forward, came from the oil lamp on the ground, which had been lit until now. He watched the girl's back raising and falling and quietly sighed. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his mask from between the pillows and covered his eyes with it. Then he got up from the sofa and crouched next to her on the floor, gently placing a hand on her back. He caught himself checking her out in her short, slightly see-through night gown and shook his head to forbid his glances.

Emmy woke up from the stoking on her back. She lightly moaned and lifted her head up. Still groggy, it took her a while to realize what was happening. Being quite sleepy, she didn't care anyway and just let herself fall against him. Descole, who didn't expect her to be that tired, almost lost his balance, but caught her the last moment. He slid his hands underneath her and lifted her up, for maybe the tenth time that day. He didn't mind though. Not at all. It felt good to finally have reached something that was more than just impalpable knowledge or a finding, too huge and strange to take it along.

As soon as she rested in his arms, Emmy snuggled into his shirt, lightly gripping the fabric. Holding her closer and more huddled together than usual, Descole made his way to the stairs once more. Unaware that they weren't alone, he whispered to her as he mounted the stairs.

-"Why aren't you sleeping? Is something the matter, dear? You should have woken me up." He spoke softly to the young woman in the quite appealing, short dress.

-"I just want you to be with me..." was the last thing Raymond heard as the couple disappeared upstairs. Smiling to himself, the butler went back to his own room.

Emmy lightly moaned when she was placed in the bed once more. However this time, she did not let go of the fabric, which prevented Descole from getting back up. With a rather confused expression he watched as Emmy curled herself up in the bed, either not noticing or not caring that she was still holding his shirt in her hands. She was still facing him, a wide smile spread across her face. The scientist sighed through his nose and thought for a minute.

Emmy opened her eyes when she felt big hands remove hers from his shirt. She opened her mouth to complain, to beg him to stay, but the words didn't come when she realised his decision. Carefully climbing over her small form, Descole laid down behind her, immediately wrapping both arms around her slim waist. Emmy's mouth didn't close until then. Sighing happily, she took one of his rather muscular arms with both of her hands and pulled it up until under her chin. While she leaned her head on his arm and made sure it would not go away with one hand, her other hand moved down again and held on to his other arm. After Emmy had ensured that he would not be able to leave without her noticing, she curled up even more, snuggling into his touch and closing her eyes.

With an amused smile, Descole had waited for her to finish. When he assumed that she had, he slightly tightened his arms around her and leaned his chin against her bare shoulder, feeling her soft hair underneath his head.

-"Good night." he whispered into her ear and placed a small kiss on her neck. Emmy slightly leaned back, smiling as she whispered back.

-"Night."

Emmy opened her eyes and blinked against a small cone of light. Memorizing where she actually was, she recognised that the light came from the opening, leading downstairs. One of her hands rested underneath her head, while the other one was in front of her face. She heard calm breathing behind her and remembered last night. But when she did, Emmy noticed that he had moved, too. One arm was still around her waist, reaching up from underneath her to her other side, covering her stomach. His other one was now resting over her hip, having his hand on the side of her thigh. Emmy felt his warm hand against her bare skin and noticed her heart speeding up a little.

Silently, she took a breath in and turned over to face him. His arm was still underneath her, now covering her back, while the other one had slightly fallen over the side of her thigh. Emmy licked her dry lips when she focused on his touch, which was right underneath her butt now. She glanced up to his face and only now realised that he was wearing his mask. Judging from his calm breath, she assumed that he was still asleep. When she lowered her gaze again, the young woman noticed the reviled part of his bare chest, which she found quite appealing. With trembling hands, she neared the buttons of his shirt, which were still closed. She stopped in mid air, shakily exhaling and trying to be very quiet. After one final control glimpse, she started unbuttoning his shirt. Emmy bit her lip while doing so and tried hard not to tremble, which didn't stop until she was done.

Sighing as silently as she could, Emmy was relieved to see that he didn't notice. She stared at his bare muscles and carefully reached out with her hand. He was extremely warm, so Emmy noticed when her fingertips touched his skin. She was wondering if he had ever been in a relationship, since he was so introvert and mostly shunned other human beings.

-"You alright?" Emmy winced and froze in place when his hoarse voice cut through the silence. She held her breath and, only with her eyes, looked up to see that his eyes were still closed.

-"Your heart's racing like you've just ran a marathon." he added, still not opening his eyes. Emmy now noticed her sped up breath and realised that the only thing she had heard before he spoke was the blood in her head. Her face went red until her ears and she just quickly nodded, hoping that he wouldn't question any further. Descole inhaled deeply and tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Emmy held her breath, when she noticed the muscles in his fingers slightly twitching. Obviously, he had been unaware of where his hand was placed and was now testing by lightly increasing the pressure of each finger, one by one, to get a clue of where they might be located. A chill ran down Emmy's spine, as she found it thrilling to focus on his actions. Then, after testing with each finger twice, he stopped his movements, probably realising that his hand had been placed on her upper thigh the whole time through. Emmy heard his swallow and couldn't help but smile of amusement.

-"You doing okay?" she asked, trying to hide the mocking tone in her voice as she looked up to him.

-"Mhm..." the scientist simply replied, still keeping his eyes closed. Emmy's smile grew wider.

-"Your hearts beating really fast." she added, not able to hide the amusement in her voice anymore. Descole's eyes slowly opened. In the darkness, however, Emmy could not see any colour or detail. He only watched her for a minute, nothing readable in his expression. Emmy's smile faded, as his reaction confused her. She opened her mouth slightly and tilted her head. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, close to Emmy's face, which flushed immediately.

-"Let's get you some breakfast." he whispered as seductively as possible, grinning from one ear to the other when he noticed her irritated, red face. Emmy opened her mouth to say something and only then realised that he was mocking her and that she had completely fallen for it. She playfully punched his chest and giggled, slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled and then let go of her, sitting up and stretching his arms to the sides. Emmy bit her lip and then sat up, too. She watched as he cracked his neck in both directions and then smiled slyly.

-"Why won't you let me make some breakfast for you?" she asked, still wearing her smile as she climbed onto his lap and leaned against his torso, blinking rapidly with her eyelashes in his direction. A light blush formed on his cheeks as she sat down on his lap in her short dress. Trying to seem completely calm, he kept a cool expression, although the red on his cheeks gave his uncertainness away.

-"Well, then, if I was you, I'd hurry up with getting dressed. Otherwise I'll be done already." he grinned at her as he suddenly picked her up, making her gasp in surprise. He quickly put her down on the blanket, which he wrapped around her, so that she was not able to move at first.

-"Hey! Not fair!" the young woman complained, but smiling. Descole winked at her, grinning brightly, straightened out his clothes and then went down the stairs, while he wondered why his shirt was completely opened.

Emmy blew a strand of heir in her face away and thought of how to get him back for that.

 _Hope you liked this chapter, more moments of the life of Desuremi coming up next week ^^_


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, so I have to be honest... I had absolutely no ideas for this chapter... Buuuuut, for not having a plan in the first place, it turned out to be like one of the (or maybe_ _ **the**_ _) most important chapters so far! Please enjoy and tell me if you like it ;)_

 **Chapter 21**

-"Easy. Yellow."

-"Okay, but that was a pretty easy one. Your turn."

-"Hmm..." the scientist thought while slowly stirring in his tea. The couple was sitting in the living room, after they had had a nice breakfast and, were now drinking tea on the sofa. The girl was wearing her usual outfit, just like him, except that he didn't wear the feather boa, the cape, his jacket or tie. Only his vest, shirt, hat and mask (and pants of course, but that's kinda obvious). While the two were playing a game of asking the other one questions, Emmy found it quite creepy how he knew so much about her. Of course, she only knew very little about him and was mostly guessing.

While he was sill thinking, she suddenly began to giggle, covering her mouth with one hand, while trying to balance her cup in the other one. He gave a questioning look.

-"What's so funny?" he asked, eyes narrowed behind his mask. Emmy tried to stop laughing and finally managed to speak.

-"You. You didn't put any milk or sugar or anything in you tea..." she said and started giggling again. Descole tilted his head slightly.

-"So?" he stopped stirring. She pressed her lips together.

-"You're stirring like crazy!" she laughed, almost spilling her own tea. Descole slightly opened his mouth, but didn't have anything to answer to that. He looked at his cup, then up again, only to see the girl laughing even more from his realisation. He frowned and rolled his eyes, smiling at him self.

-"I don't know any more questions." he finally said, which made her giggling stop.

-"Oh, come on, you just don't want me to know anything about you!" Emmy complained, leaning forward and letting her shoulders drop.

-"That's not true. There's just nothing interesting about me." he replied ad took a sip from his tea, to avoid her pleading eyes.

-"Of course there is! You're a walking enigma!" she argued. He glanced up from his tea, which was a mistake, since Emmy was giving the scientist a puppy-dog look.

-"Alright, ask away, but _please_ don't look at me like that! I bet you got everything from your parents with that strategy." he smiled while avoiding her face once more. But the question never came. After the sudden silence, Descole turned back to Emmy, only to see the young woman staring at the floor with sad eyes. She put her tea down on the coffee table and brought her feet on the sofa. The scientist watched as the girl wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on them, still staring at nothing at all. The man exhaled knowingly and put his tea down as well.

-"Family issues, huh?" he asked more quiet than before and slid over to her. As soon as he had wrapped both of his arms around her, Emmy leaned against him.

-"We have something in common there..." he added, also looking at nothing in particular. Both sighed at the same moment and knew that they both weren't going to talk about it, but also that that was completely fine. The couple sat there in silence, watching the steam of their tea cups disappear after a while. Emmy was the first to move, when she held his arm before her knees with her hands. Then she looked up, seeing that he was still lost in his own thoughts.

-"It's blonde, isn't it?" she put the question into the silence after about a minute and sat up a little, not leaning herself completely against his torso anymore.

-"Huh? What is?" she received a questioning look. She had obviously caught him completely off guard.

-"Your hair. Dark blonde." she said and reached up with one hand and began to stroke his hair on the back of his head. It was much softer than she had expected, since it always looked spiky.

-"Or maybe light brown...?" she asked, more herself than him while she put her legs down beside her, knees now overlapping with his thighs. Her hand wandered over to his ear and then to his face, moving over the edge of his mask, with no hint of removing it, until her hand slid down to his cheek. When she caressed it with her thumb, he eventually gave a smile.

-"It's funny... You're kind of like the professor, having something that you're always wearing, no matter what." she smiled back. Descole looked down when the last words escaped her lips. Emmy's smile faded at his reaction and she slightly opened her mouth to ask why, when he spoke first, silently and a little unsure.

-"You don't, do you?" he slowly started. She was confused at first, especially by his sudden change of mood. She turned her head away, looking slightly upwards to think.

-"No, not really." she started and shrugged. A small smile flashed over her expression when she continued, very slowly letting her hand drop from his face.

-"I mean, I mostly wear my yellow trench-coat and I almost always have my camera with me, but you know that that's not a general rule. For example at the ball, I didn't wear anything of the usual, or-"

-"Would you-..." the scientists deep, yet nervous voice interrupted her soliloquy, grabbing her wrist, before she could take her hand back entirely.

-"W-would you... like to have something like that?" he slowly asked and held her hand against his chest. The young woman turned to him, surprised by his attitude. His hands were trembling and his voice slightly shaking. He didn't look at her. She watched him irritatedly, why his heart was beating so rapidly, why his cheeks were a little flushed and why he was acting so strangely on such an unspectacular question. She tilted her head to the side a little and put her palm firmly against his chest to reassure him. He lifted his head up and met her eyes which were imparting irritation, sympathy and encouragement. Trying to take a deep breath as silently as possible, Descole retreated his arm from around her. Emmy watched excitedly, her heart pounding wildly against her ribs, as she didn't have the slightest idea of what he was up to. Her eyes followed his trebling hand, reaching into the pocket of his vest, not revealing substance in his fist when taking it back out.

He bit his lip and tried hard to breath naturally when he removed the girl's hand form his chest and held it in front of him. Emmy followed his movements and regarded her upward turned palm in his gentle, yet shaking grip. His other hand moved to hers, less than a centimetre above her palm. She could feel his accelerated pulse through his fingers on her wrist. He seemed to hold his breath for a second, and so did she when he opened his hand and the small object fell the last millimetres into her hand.

It was warm and solid. It felt like metal and was partly even and partly uneven. Before Emmy could take a look, Descole closed her fingers with his hand, not daring to look up to meet her eyes, and then retreated his hand. The young woman's gaze went upwards, waiting for him to look at her. Her lips were parted and her eyes were politely asking for permission to open her hand, even though she knew that he wanted her to have whatever it was. It took the usually very confident man a moment to dare to look at her, but he eventually lifted his head up, carefully and then, almost not noticable, nodded.

Emmy pressed her lips together for a second, before gingerly opening her fingers. Time seemed to stop for both of them held their breaths. Her shoulders dropped and her mouth stood open even more as her widening eyes caught sight of the small object. She couldn't help when she noticed her eyes water and felt an ice cold shiver of excitement run down her back, at the same moment as seemingly boiling hot blood rushed through her body, shooting a deep red blush into her cheeks. Rather a swarm of a thousand excited, wildly fluttering birds, than butterflies were escaping their cage inside the girl's stomach, almost making her dizzy. She wanted to swallow, but her mouth had dried out an eternity ago. Emmy started breathing again, her parted lips turning into a smile and a tear rolling down her cheek. As soon as her positive reaction came, she could feel his hands' shaking decrease.

Slowly, her gaze wandered up to him, another tear rolling down her other cheek, hanging on her jawbone for a second until it dropped down onto her sleeve. Her eyes quickly glanced at the object, then up at his face again, which was showing a great relief, as if he had seen his life passing by before his eyes. Emmy's light sob was the only thing to interrupt the silence.

Her smile grew bigger as she nodded at him and Descole gently put the ring on her slim finger. I fit perfectly. Through the tears, it was hard for Emmy to see the details of it, but since the first second she had seen it, she could never forget its beauty. There was an oval shaped diamond, around the size of regular finger nail, surrounded by twelve small diamonds, all glistening like stars in a clear night sky. The ring itself was silver and held the diamonds like winding vines on both sides.

-"I know... I'm more than ten years older than you but-" Emmy's lips prevented the scientist from continuing. A wave of relief flowed down his spine when her warm lips were lovingly pressed against his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while her hands were crossed behind his head.

-"S-so you don't mind..?" he slowly asked again when they parted. Emmy shook her head, smiling brightly, the last tears flying through the air. He exhaled relieved and held her tightly. They shared a hug for minutes in overjoyed silence.

-"You know what?" the young woman whispered after a long while.

-"Hm?" he loosened his arms around her to look at her. Her smile transformed into a grin as she leaned forward to get closer to his ear.

-"You just told me something about yourself..." she said while her fingers tangled in his hair.

-"And it was everything but uninteresting." she added and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling brightly. Emmy unfolded her legs from her side and stood up, taking her cup and saucer with both hands and walked towards the kitchen. The scientist stood up as well, taking his cup and saucer in one hand and followed her.

-"Yes, isn't that great... Now you know that I'm an _old_ solitary lunatic." he joked as he arrived next to her in front of the door. Emmy spun around, mouth open to complain, but he took her by her waist and, in the blink of an eye, pulled her close to quiet her down with a kiss.

 _To be continued..._

 _(*^ω^) I hoooope you liked it ^^_


	22. Chapter 22

_I am soooo sorry that I couldn't write another chapter last week! I was kept very busy with school..._

 **Chapter 22**

Since Descole was 'at work', what he called it, Emmy had taken a chance to look around the house. The room upstairs was pretty familiar to her already, so she had wanted to inspect the other rooms, but was surprised before she could. The first door she had opened was another person's room. Emmy had squeaked in surprise and slammed the door close again. After a moment of recovering from her shock, she carefully opened the door again, peeking through the slot and being greeted nicely.

And that was how Emmy met Raymond. The polite butler had, after the girl had apologised about one hundred times, shown her around the house. The kitchen she had already seen and opposite a very neat bathroom. However when he had opened the curtains of the living room, to show her the view, Emmy noticed that they were back at London. She recognised the shop across the street, where she had been once. It was about thirty minutes by car (or scooter) away from her flat.

After inspecting the house, the two were preparing dinner. Emmy was great at baking, however she did not have many experiences with high class food. She could make some basics like noodles or so, but Raymond's skills impressed her. Emmy rolled up her sleeves and started cooking with the butler.

Having the scent of ashes, metal and machine oil all over him, the scientist returned. His hands covered in dirt and oil, he rubbed them clean on his shirt, which had already looked quite ready to be washed. He brushed a little of dust off his pants and sighed deeply. A new smell reached his nose. Descole ruffled a little through his, from the ashes and dirt shaded hair and opened the door to the kitchen, where the scent came from. His mouth stood open when he caught sight of the two cooking people. His surprised expression quickly turned into a smile as he saw Emmy noticing him and smiling brightly immediately.

-"You're back!" she exclaimed happily, scratching her cheek with the back of her hand, which left a little track of sauce on it. Descole's smile widened when he saw that, probably Raymond, has had the best idea ever, by giving the girl an apron. The whole, formerly white fabric was covered in splodges and marks.

-"What happened to you?" Emmy interrupted his thoughts. Surprised by her question, he slightly tilted his head to the side. In response, she looked down at him and then back to his face, putting both hand on her slim hips.

-"Oh. Nothing." he simply replied and was about to explain how normal it was for him when he was working, but stopped when he noticed something on her hands. He returned her questioning look, however with more irritation than hers, mirroring her actions, by looking at her fingers and then back at her eyes. Emmy noticed his glances and quickly hid her hands behind her back, pressing her lips together before giving a sheepish grin. Descole stepped closer to her and held out one hand. She considered it for a moment, biting her lip and then gave in by sighing in defeat. Not looking up at him, the young woman put her hand in his. His eyebrows went up as he saw every single finger covered with, at least, one plaster. He frowned at her, but she didn't look up when she gave him her other hand as well. Again, every finger had more than one plaster, except for one. That one was wearing a ring. When she still didn't raise her head, Raymond tried to explain.

-"She has been splendid after a little bit of practice, master. She learns really fast." The butler defended her, although he knew that he didn't have to.

-"Well..." the scientist started while holding her hands in one of his and stroking his hair back with the other one.

-"At least you wore an apron." he said, adding just how cute she looked in his head. Another sheepish grin formed on her face as Emmy retreated her hands and lifted the apron up, revealing her trench-coat, which was also covered in marks. She giggled uneasily, blushing lightly. Instead of scolding her, Descole leaned down and pecked her cheek.

-"Why don't you put it in the laundry while we prepare the rest?" he said as he walked by to help his butler. It was more a statement than a question, but Emmy didn't want him to do anything, since he had worked all day long. Raymond had mentioned that his master was usually out for the whole day or two, sometimes even the night.

-"No." he stopped. Before he could turn the water on to wash his hands, she had interrupted him.

-"You should rest. I, I mean we, will take care of it." she stated, placing one hand on her hip again.

-"Please." she added when she saw him preparing to complain. A moment of silence passed. Finally, he sighed and walked over to her. Leaning down until he was only an inch away from her face, noses almost touching, he looked deep into her eyes.

-"But promise me to be more careful this time." he said in a serious tone. Emmy didn't look away or blink for once, but held his glance and replied in the most innocent tone she could.

-"I'll try." she smiled at him, this time not mockingly, but lovingly as she let her eyes soften.

-"Fine. I'll be back in some minutes." were the man's last words as he walked out of the room.

Emmy sighed happily as she stepped out of the bath tub.

After Descole had returned from his shower and the three had eaten dinner, Emmy went to take a bath. Originally, she had wanted to take a shower, but the bath tub looked so inviting. While drying herself, Emmy had to smile as she spotted her trench-coat and the apron in the laundry basket. She put on her underwear and her white tights and only then noticed her mistake. For a moment, Emmy simply stared at her trench-coat. _I didn't bring a shirt..._ Standing in front of the mirror, she watched her reflection, brushing her semi-wet hair back.

-"Oh great... What no-" the girl thought out loud when she suddenly caught sight of her rescue...

 _Again, I am really really sorry for not being able to update last week. I'll try to make it better in the future..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Wow I', not sure how long it has been but definitely too long. I am honestly sorry for the long wait, but a lot of things happened…_

 _Anyway, I'm trying to get back into writing my stories and hope you won't hold a grudge for me taking so long. Please enjoy! Spoilers! (If you haven't finished the games)_

 **Chapter 23**

Descole sighed deeply as he let his pencil drop. Staring at his work, he let his thoughts travel back to Emmy once more. _I can't drag her into all this. Finding the Azran's secrets is too dangerous for her to be involved. And if she'd get hurt because of me... No, I'd never allow this to happen. But she'd never leave... I am such a fool for letting myself fall for her. How could I possibly think that I was ever going to get my normal life back? I cannot risk her being taken by Targent, too..._

He groaned discontent. He picked the pen back up, having to search for it between the armchair's cushions and then placed it on the coffee table, alongside his notebook. Closing it slowly, he let his fingertips travel over the leathery cover. With another sigh, he took his tea from the saucer. He stared into his tea, letting the steam warm his face and cloud his vision. He knew what he had to do, although he was sure he'd regret it. Taking a sip from his tea, he jerked back, having burned his tongue. His hand shook in surprise as he twitched, causing the hot liquid to flow over and burn his skin as well. Putting it down quickly, Descole stomped into the kitchen, cursing to himself.

Emmy watched her fingers buttoning the shirt. She had taken one from the fresh laundry pile from Descole, promising to herself to take it off as soon as she was upstairs. She frowned at herself in the mirror. It actually suited her. Turning from side to side, the girl admired herself for a minute. Silently, she snuck over to the door, pressed her ear against it and listened for sounds that would tell her whether it was safe to go or not. For a couple of heartbeats, it was silent. Pushing down the handle, Emmy carefully opened the door when she suddenly heard dishes clatter and steps nearing. Not daring to make a sound, she only pulled the door close, but didn't shut it completely. She listened as muttering reached her ears, but couldn't make out the words. Knowing who the voice belonged to, the girl waited until it disappeared in the kitchen.

Emmy came out of the bathroom, silently peeking around the corner. The living room was empty, so she saw, however the door to the kitchen was still open. Her gaze wandered further to the stairs as she planned her route through the room, hopefully without being seen. Perhaps if she just walked past it fast enough, he wouldn't see her. On tip-toes, she made her way through the corridor, quickening her pace as she sneaked past the kitchen, hastily glancing in.

Emmy stopped. Descole was standing at the counter, leaning over it by supporting himself with his hands. He looked devastated. His arms were shaking, in fact, it looked as if he was trembling all over. His hair hung in his face, vailing his eyes, but Emmy could tell from the corners of his mouth how miserable he was. She frowned with pity and stepped into the kitchen, barely making a sound. The borrowed shirt was completely forgotten, as the young woman neared the scientist, worry stretched across her expression.

The expected wince upon touching him came. Carefully, Emmy had put her hand on his back. He hadn't heard her coming for one second. Turning away, Descole hid his face from the girl, not allowing himself to show his weakness. He scolded himself inwardly, wanting nothing more than to walk out of the room and being able to give in to his feelings. On the other hand, he could feel the urge to hug her, let his face sink into her shoulder and take in her comforting warmth. But he supressed it. Attempting to calm his breath, the man resumed holding his hand under the running water from the drain, cooling his skin.

Emmy hadn't even noticed the water flowing until he had moved his hand. Red stains were covering it, light but numerously. She let her hand stroke over his back, clinging to his arm with her other one. She could peak through the strands of his hair, seeing an unusual purplish colour glisten from his semi-closed eyes. Was he… crying? Emmy cast her eyes down, not believing he was not wearing his mask. What could have broken him this much?

Descole could feel her gaze on him, but didn't dare to either face her or turn away. He couldn't believe he was letting her see through his facade. Her hands let go of him, he could hear her open the freezer. A moment later, he saw slim fingers turning the water off. Her hand took his from the sink and placed it onto the towel, her other hand was holding. He watched as her hands gently wrapped his hand into the towel, an ice pack soothing his skin. His eyes flashed over to her, travelling along her face, studying her focused expression. She was worried, she was puzzled, but most strikingly, she was not nosy. She had not taken advantage of his mistake of forgetting or rather ignoring to put on his mask. Her hands stopped, having finished their task.

Emmy held on to his bandaged hand. Not knowing how to comfort him, she bit her lip with unease. She could feel his hand retreat from hers, causing her to look down at it. Not having expected it, Emmy shortly gasped when her fiancé's arms enclosed her. She swallowed, fighting back her own bubbling emotions. He hugged her. He didn't go away. He didn't face his problems or talk about them, whatever they were, but at least he stayed. She hugged him back, squeezing his torso close to her own. They froze in their embrace for a few moments, feeling like an eternity. Emmy felt the light shaking of his breathing die down after a while and relaxed herself. His weight on her shoulder increased, letting her know that he was either leaning in or collapsing. Inhaling, Emmy slowly withdrew her arms, sliding them down his torso to find his hands, which she took in hers. Without looking up at his face, she turned around, pulling him after her.

Exhaustion had won him over, so Descole let his love lead him out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs. He could not believe himself. Letting someone else see him in such a moment of weakness. Comfort him. Never had he experienced how it felt to have another person help him out of his misery, _emotionally_. He knew he was very emotional. He was impulsive, passionate, and sometimes had an intolerable temper. Yet, despite having a butler and having manipulated people into aiding him in his plans, not once did he remember another person helping him emotionally.

Emmy had gently dragged the man, who was obviously more than troubled, up into her room. With a loving force, she pushed him by his shoulders to sit on the bed. To her surprise, it was rather easy, which almost scared her. He was not resisting her ordering him around. She sighed with a worried frown across her forehead.

"Come on." She said, ever so softly. Walking around the bed, Emmy sat down behind him, reaching out for his injured hand. Taking his wrist, she pulled on his arm, turning him to look at her, without glancing up at his uncovered face. "You'll feel better after a night's rest." She simply added, managing to get the scientist to lay down. Still, there was so objection, his body just limply gave in to gravity. Laying down beside him, the girl wrapped her arms around his torso. It felt strange, since he was still on his back, but Emmy fiercely held him close. _Whether you want to tell me or not, you're stuck with me now._ She thought, mimicking her determination while doing so.

Though she could not get herself to think of something else than what might be causing him such trouble, Emmy tried her best to fall asleep. Perhaps he would tell her in the morning. In any case, all she could do now was provide support, even if it was just the feeling of her calmly resting next to him. She slowly doze off, hoping her method would work. Just before she sank into sleep, she felt her fiancé move.

He turned around, facing her and all of a sudden hugging her back. Tightly having his arms around her, fingers gripping the fabric of the shirt she was wearing, he almost squeezed the air out of her lungs. He seemed _anxious_. Desperately trying to calm her own heartbeat down in order to soothe him, Emmy stroke his back. He sobbed, pressing his face into her cleavage. Never had she seen anyone this distressed, especially not someone like him, who was always in control of his emotions. At least most of the time.

It took several minutes for him to calm down, at least a little. He had loosened his grip, however didn't let her out of his hug. They had their foreheads together before they fell asleep. His breath was calmer and she hoped for him to be ready to sleep now. Just before Emmy sunk into warm sleep, she could hear him whisper, softly, trembling but decidedly.

"I love you…" Descole's voice faded.

It was the last time Emmy ever saw her fiancé again…


End file.
